


亲爱的，我一直爱你（但这无法为我做了什么开脱）

by LilacRain



Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Bucky Barnes Feels, Canon-Typical Violence, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Minor Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers, Multiverse, Not Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Compliant, Not Enough Selfcest to Warrant the Tag, Past Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow - Freeform, Possessive Behavior, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), References to Canonical Character Death, References to D/s Relationships, Steve Rogers Feels
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-02-19
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21783562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilacRain/pseuds/LilacRain
Summary: “我以为你会是个糟糕（terrible）的纳粹，但事实上你却是个可怕（terrifying）的纳粹。”这一年是2012年，Loki随着宇宙魔方消失无踪，曼哈顿一片残砖碎瓦。一个十分疲惫的Steve Rogers回到家，见到了另一个十分疲惫的Steve Rogers。或者这么说，这一年，Steve决定最后再处理心灵宝石，并打定主意要把时间线搅乱得面目全非，而这，令人遗憾的，涉及到抬举Hydra，以及不那么令人遗憾的，涉及到用爱意淹没一个十分迷惑的Bucky Barnes。
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers & Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 30





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [darling heart, i loved you from the start (but that's no excuse for the state i'm in)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18914104) by [voxofthevoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/voxofthevoid/pseuds/voxofthevoid). 



> 平行宇宙，暗示性行为，角色死亡警告，D/S提及，暴力描写，轻微Steve Rogers/Steve Rogers，过去的盾叉提及！我会在更新前警告  
> 用原作者的话来说，Steve/Steve这个tag比较算是烟雾弹，从内容上接近与队二里natasha和Steve的那个吻。  
> 盾叉是以前真的睡过而且睡了不止一次那种…大概就属于炮友那样...请确认能接受，在内容出现前会有警告
> 
> 也欢迎去lofter找我玩！这篇在 https://lilacrain.lofter.com/post/352fb2_1c7513769

本更有轻微的Steve/Steve内容，性质上接近于队二里Natasha和Steve的那个吻。

这足以证明另一个他当时有多么筋疲力尽了：他没有注意到Steve斜靠在他的沙发上，直到他脱下靴子并几乎要进入客厅了。

Steve理解。尽管那是十几年前的事了，但血清让他的记忆力可怕的出色。他只会太清楚地记得奇瑞塔之战之后他是多么的疲惫，先打了一仗，接着是搜救，一次简短的任务报告，对进一步损失的控制。那些当时的情绪已经消失了，它们只是图像，在他的脑海中闪过，像是另一个人的人生。

现在的Steve只会更难熬，毕竟Loki带着宇宙魔方消失了。

Steve一点也不惊讶年轻的那个Steve——这家伙真需要一个更好的名字——在注意到屋子里的入侵者的刹那就举起盾并随时准备挥出。

“我仍然不是Loki。”他告诉年轻的Ste——小Steve？才不要。队长？不，他不会这么叫自己的。那就叫Rogers吧。简单且完美。

“我不相信你。”Rogers告诉他，除了紧抿的嘴唇之外完美地克制自己的情绪。但语气中的疲惫反映在他的脸上，他的身体很僵硬，完全靠意志硬撑。要是他们打起来，Steve能打败他，但他宁愿不要把年轻的自己绑在椅子上进行这次对话。这很刻薄，Bucky会对他们皱眉头的。

想到Bucky——他或许有个好主意。

“我们的妈妈的名字叫Sarah。我们以前在鞋里垫报纸。我们的初吻是Bucky Barnes。他那时候17岁，我们16岁，我们告诉他这只是好奇，只是个练习。我们在战争期间上床，说这只是在释放压力，因为这比告诉他我们十岁就爱上了他要容易些。我们应该这么做的。他也这么觉得。”

盾随着哐啷一声清脆的金属撞击声掉在了地上，Rogers像是见鬼了似的瞪着Steve。

“我告诉过你Bucky还活着。”Steve继续说道，在不可避免地被问题淹没之前继续抛出令人震惊的消息，“这是真的。”

Rogers看起来要晕倒了。他晃了一下，手不断地攥紧拳头又放松。Steve很想走过去给他一个他应得的拥抱，但他不确定Rogers会想要这个。要是回到那个时刻，他自己不会想要的。

“我很抱歉把这些就这么一股脑儿地告诉你。”Steve温和地说，“但我需要你相信我。我们的时间不多了。你被监视了，但这场战斗给了我们一些时间。我刚刚清空了这里的监控设备。”

他冲着沙发前的小桌子上堆着的那一小堆窃听器点点头。那不是很多，很有可能因为他们要么觉得Steve很信任他们，要么觉得他找不到这些现代的间谍设备。事实是他实在是太他妈的累到不想管了，反正结果都是神盾局想要的。

Rogers吃惊地看向那堆设备，睁大了眼睛，接着他的下巴以一种熟悉的方式收紧了。Steve曾经在镜子里不知多少次看过这种固执的下巴，而它也让他想起这会如何让Bucky带着爱意微微恼火，Sam会如何顺从地长叹一口气，Natasha会如何翻个白眼——除了她不会了，再也不会了。

他在Rogers把注意力重新转回自己身上前把那个想法压了下去。

“你是谁？”

“Steven Grant Rogers。我是你，十一年后的你。”Steve站起身，而介于他之前的坦诚，Rogers没有再度防备也没有举起盾牌，“在2023年，复仇者们被迫使用时间旅行拯救宇宙。我们本不该改变过去，但你知道计划赶不上变化。节外生枝。这是我们意外创造的一条时间线。而我觉得，既然事情不管怎么样都被改变了，我或许可以把这操蛋的一切往好的方面努力一下。”

一阵久久的沉默弥漫开来。

“你说很多脏话。”

Steve眨眨眼，算是被他自己抓了个正着。

“你也说啊，伙计。”

“美国队长不说。”Rogers全无笑意地扯了扯嘴角，“或者至少我是这么被告知的。”

“这个该死的国家对于美国队长的看法可以卷起来找个地洞埋了。”Steve告诉他，因为这就是他这段时间的看法，“而Steve Rogers从来不会遇上一条他不想打破的规定。”

Rogers眨眼，一下，两下，接着他轻声笑起来，疲惫，但是真切地带着笑意。

“你知道，我觉得我会喜欢你来自的那个未来的。”

“哦不，你会痛恨它的。但是我在这里就是为了阻止那一切发生，不在这里，不在你们身上发生。坐下，我们得谈谈。”

Rogers犹豫了一下，在Steve和盾之间来回扫视。他的眼睛也不断瞟着那堆窃听设备，表情因愤怒紧绷起来。最终，他决定在Steve旁的沙发上坐下，但他也拿起了盾，这很明智，各方面都考虑到了。

“当时在桥上的人是你。不是Loki。”Rogers看着Steve的侧脸，他的话是一个陈述句，而不是一个问句，“我当时就一直在想，试图弄明白整件事情。现在说得通了。你的盾，你使用它的方式。你的力量。还有——还有Bucky。”

Steve伸出一只手放在Rogers的膝盖上，即使另一个他因这触碰紧绷起来，他也没有移开手。Rogers放松的速度比Steve预期的更快。或许这是因为提供安慰的是某种意义上的自己。

“是的。神盾局后来不存在了。被彻底粉碎了。”Rogers成功地不发一言却传递出了怀疑和不耐。“没错，我知道，这不是你现在想听到的事。”

“你说Bucky还活着。他 _掉下去了_ 。”

“Zola的实验。他有血清。当他掉下去的时候他就有血清了。效果没有我们的那么强大，但是他还是被相当程度上地加强了。它让他从坠落中幸存，而现在又让他从冰冻过程中活了下来。”

“冰冻——”Rogers打断了他自己并闭上了眼睛，拇指和食指拧着眉心，就好像他想要穿过自己的头盖骨好好地晃一晃自己的脑子。“你——我相信你，我 _想要相信你_ ，但这，所有的这些，就像是一个梦，美好得不真实。听起来像是一个童话。”

“你这周看着外星人从天空中掉下来。而且说真的，自从你从Howard的机器里出来，隐藏起一部分的自己，看着Johann Schmidt把自己的脸撕下来之后，你自己的生活又有多平常呢？”

Steve停了停，仔细地看着Rogers。他皱着脸，脸上有不情愿的赞同，但同样也有恐惧。Steve知道他在害怕什么，也同样知道他不会因此停步。在失去希望如此之久之后突然再次获得一线转机是一件可怕的事。但这值得。

“事情并不是美好得不像真实，Steve。”他告诉Rogers，更紧地握了握他的膝盖。“他们对Bucky做的那些事情——你甚至不会想这么对待你最痛恨的敌人。但他就在那里被迫承受着这一切。而现在，你可以拯救他。”

“他们，”Rogers问，脸色惨白如鬼却语气平稳。千难万阻，淌火而往。“谁是他们？”

Steve动了动，转过身面对着Rogers。讽刺的是，这个姿势让他再度紧张起来，直起身仿佛准备迎接一次袭击。Steve会尝试尽力让动作更轻柔些，但收效甚微、

“还记得我说过我在这里因为我们的干预已经不可逆转地改变了这个世界吗？”

Rogers简短又期待地点了点头。

“好吧，其中一个改变是Loki带着空间宝石逃脱了。那个宇宙魔方。另一个是，呃。”总要来的。就像扯下一块创可贴。“Hydra觉得你是他们其中的一员。”

诚实点的话，Steve预料的会是一个更激烈的反应。质疑，没错，但还有愤怒，足以燎原的那种。

他得到的却是一个若有所思的久久瞪视。

“Hydra覆灭了。”Rogers说，但声音呆滞，就好像他没想到还得解释这个似的。

“我曾经也这么想。当我醒来的时候。当我加入神盾局的时候。我不喜欢他们的行事方式，比我能想象到的你讨厌的程度更甚，但我从来没怀疑过我在为Hydra工作，因为我在试着尊重Peggy的传承。”

Rogers猛地合上双眼，长长地深呼吸着，一次，又一次，再一次。

“神盾局就是Hydra。”

“不是所有人。Nat——Romanoff可以信任。Fury和Hill也是。Sitwell是九头蛇。还有Rumlow 和Rollins。世界安全议会就是垃圾， 但大部分不是九头蛇。除了Alexander Pierce，那是——”

“世界安全议会的秘书长，”Rogers非常安静地回复，“他控制着神盾局。”

“是的，即使Fury也信任他。”

Rogers只是看着Steve，眼中闪烁着绝望。Steve好奇当他第一次发现这件事的时候是不是看起来也是这样。他不这么认为。他没有那么多奢侈的时间用来绝望，一刻也没有。他有那么多的事要去做，而当神盾局轰然倒塌之后，他还要去找Bucky。去追杀九头蛇。

Steve从没想过自己会是当父亲的料，虽然当他沉眠冰下之前他曾有过那些抽象的家庭的幻想。但现在，他捧着Steve的脸将他拉近，额头相抵，他想知道他的感觉算不算父爱。它包含着保护欲，毫无疑问，但又与他看着Bucky时升起的情感不同，甚至与对于Sam和Wanda，以及他队伍中别的人都不同。

“他死了。”Steve悄声说，自己的身体也因这一句话战栗起来，尽管他亲自动的手。他感受着Pierce最后的呼吸停滞，感受着他的心脏停止跳动。他又补了一刀，因为浑身奔腾着罪恶的满足感而不安。“我亲自杀了他。他再也碰不了Bucky了。”

“什…什么？”Rogers问，反应几乎与他听见Steve窒息着说出Bucky还活着时如出一辙。

“至少在美国，Hydra会在他死后作鸟兽散。他们大概要到早上才会发现他。那将会是一场骚乱。我希望我们能利用好它。”

“但是。 _怎么做到的_ ？一个那样的人——他应该几乎不可能被暗杀。”

“几乎不可能，没错。但不是完全不可能。我的一些最亲近的朋友是刺客，我猜这只是耳濡目染。我擅用了一些未来的技术。糊弄了安保系统。不会立刻被注意到，尽管他们找到尸体的时候总会发现的。”

Rogers安静了一阵子，默默消化这些信息。当他终于开口的时候。Steve并不惊讶于他提出的问题。

“你说他再也碰不了Bucky了。”

“Pierce有唯一的权限去——” _激活冬日战士，_ Steve本该这么说。但这个名号对于这个Steve毫无意义，而这个名字在他的舌头上感觉糟透了。“——去把Bucky从冷冻舱里调用出来。当他死了，他们会争抢领导权的。美国队长就可以插手了。”

Rogers猛地向后一弹，仿佛Steve刚刚刺了他一下。

“你想要我假装是Hydra的一员？”他从咬紧的牙关间挤出这句话。

Steve明白。他当然明白。对于Rogers来说，那些伤害还历历在目。未曾痊愈。鲜血淋漓。Steve则曾有过更多的时间来安抚自己，接受自己的死其实毫无意义这一事实。

“不，我—— _操_ 。”

他们同时听见了。走近的脚步声，三个人，带着武器，正踏上通往这个公寓的台阶并试图保持安静。要不是血清强化过的听力，他们就能成功了。

Rogers动了，试着站起来，伸手去够盾。

Steve握着他的后颈，拉着他让他整个人罩在自己上方，双腿圈住Rogers精瘦的臀部，用身体牢牢地把Rogers困在沙发上。蓝眼睛带着惊恐瞪着他，而Steve趁此机会飞快地戴上了面具。人造皮肤变幻着覆盖上他的脸，因盖过五官带来轻微的窒息感。Rogers因震惊出声，努力接受着Steve现在松软的棕发，柔和的五官，和绿色的双眼。这不是他杀掉Pierce的时候用的那张脸。那会是另一场彻头彻尾的灾难。

“摆出你那张队长脸。”Steve告诉Rogers，“叫我Chris。”

接着他亲吻了他。

要是在别的场合，Rogers无声地尖叫一声浑身僵住的场景会颇为滑稽。但现在，Steve只好用手捧着他的脸，这样不管闯入者是谁，都不会看见Rogers根本没有回吻。

Steve用另一只手拽住Rogers的头发，舌头轻轻拂过他的唇缝。Rogers分开双唇，估计完全是震惊之下的下意识反应，接着试图反抗那条在他嘴里的舌头。Steve谴责地咬了他一口，无声地要求他 _该死地配合一下_ ，并且在Rogers的臀部抽搐了一下喘息起来的时候有些不悦地惊讶起来。

他想了想，他在奇瑞塔这一摊破事之后才犹豫着开始约会和交往。Rogers大约不曾再和任何人有过亲密接触，自从——好吧，自从Bucky掉下去之前的那夜。

Steve对他感到抱歉，并放缓了自己唇舌的动作——上帝，Sam要是听说这个会禁止他参加治疗小组十年的——但他没有停下，直到那些混蛋 _终于_ 破门而入。

Rogers猛吸一口气抬起头，扭头看向门口。Steve还留在原地，双腿从Rogers身上滑落，用他最好的演技表现出一脸惊恐。

大块头的男人们，带着大枪，哦男孩们，哦不。

或许这不是想起Nat从未欣赏过他的演技的最好时机。

他颇为欣赏地看到Rogers确实换上了他那张队长脸。确实，他的双颊红得像是番茄，但那边的那几个人大概会觉得这是因为他在和另一个男人湿吻的时候被人撞破。真相可不容易轻易被联想到。

“你们他妈的觉得自己在干什么？”Rogers问，声音中怒气勃发，威压四溢。Steve非常小心地忍住一个微笑，睁大眼睛将视线移到Rogers身上。他还没有离开沙发，仍然撑在Steve上方，竟然还有点可爱。

仿佛意识到了这一点一般，Rogers猛地从他身上弹了下去，比理应上更行云流水。门口的几个蠢货后退了一步，显示出他们还有几个脑细胞在运作。Steve仔细地看了他们一眼，试图同时假装自己只是一个被吓倒的普通人。他没能仔细打量，但他见过穿着突击装备的Rumlow和Rollins足够多到在一瞥之下认出他们。第三个人很面生。

可能是个巧合，但Steve用时间宝石打赌这并不是。

“我问了你们一个问题，先生们。”

Rumlow是那个最终开口回答Rogers的人。

“长官，抱歉，长官。我们检测到你的住处有入侵。我们担心你有危险。”

Rogers看起来有一瞬间十分困惑，随后他的眼睛瞟向那堆整洁地堆在他桌上的那些窃听器。

“让我猜猜，”他的声音又冷又硬，“所谓的入侵就是你们的监控失效了。”

那些特战队员还算聪明到知道该保持闭嘴。

“自从神盾局把我解冻以来，我已经忍了很久了。”Rogers继续，声音中仍然怒火翻腾。Steve好奇其中有多少是演出来的，又有多少是真实的。他可以合理地猜测一下，但不管怎样，Rogers完美地演绎了他的部分。“我受够了。滚出去。告诉Fury除非他做出改变，我会搬进Stark大厦。”

“但是长官…”第三个人开口，她的声音很熟悉，但还不足以让Steve想起他的名字。当Rogers转向她的时候，她畏缩了一下，但还是飞快地补充。“Rogers队长，大厦还在维修当中。”

“我知道。还有事？”

一阵明显的，沉重的静默弥漫开来。

“没有了，队长。我们只是过来看看是不是有麻烦。”Rumlow说，而且Steve会说他听起来有些被逗乐了。就Steve对Rumlow的记忆（比他真正想要记住的还他妈的多），这毫不令人惊讶。“在我看来一切正常。”

“还不走，我就给你们找点麻烦。”Rogers平静地说，威胁程度纹丝未减。Steve想知道如果他乐在其中会不会有点纳粹分子。“滚。”

他们离开了。

Steve和Rogers等了一会儿，直到他们再也听不到脚步前都几乎不敢呼吸。Rogers立刻转回Steve，但一根压在他唇上的手指让他没有说话。他跟着Steve进入了公寓的更里面，而当卧室门关上时他忧虑的表情简直称得上好笑。

“你的贞洁很安全。”Steve说着对Rogers挤挤眼。Rogers嗤了一声。“他们可能在那里又装了一个窃听器。不确定，估计没有，但我们还是不要冒这个险了。提到大厦是聪明的一步棋。现在你有理由把我带过去了。别人都还在那里吗？”

“Romanoff和Barton不在。但我们明天早上应该在那里见面。用什么理由？”

“土耳其烤肉挺不错的，不是吗？好吧，你想要把这个漂亮小伙带去一个能不受打扰地来上一发的地方。距离入侵已经，大概，两天了？Tony应该已经修好一些居住层了。”

Rogers看起来像是没听清第二句里说了什么似的。

“ _什么鬼？_ ”

“这是个绝佳的掩护。你看到Rumlow对于美国队长肮脏的小秘密有多么饶有兴趣了。”

“我的性取向不是秘密，它只是——”

“——不关别人的事。我知道。Steve。我 _知道_ 。”

Rogers冷静了一点，看起来终于想起来Steve就是，好吧， _Steve_ 。他用一只手抹过自己的嘴，戏剧化得有些可爱，而且哇哦，他开始变成一个纳粹了。

“真的有必要亲上吗？”

“这确实是一场赌博。”Steve承认，“如果他们来这里打定主意要打一架的话确实没什么卵用，但那样他们就需要一路从Pierce家跟着我到这里，不太可能。人这么少的一支小队，我觉得他们过来是因为在原本的安保中发现了入侵。我确定当那几个监控被我关上时没有拍到我。但这效果确实不错。这能替你在神盾局里获取一点信任。更重要的是，在九头蛇内部有了信任。让他们觉得你不止一腔不合时宜的爱国主义很有用。让他们一直猜个不停。”

Rogers对着他皱起眉，抿起嘴唇。

“嘿，这比Nat——Natasha亲你好多了。她在接下来三年都会不停嘲笑你糟糕的吻技。”

Rogers只是闭了闭眼。

“Romanoff——我不——你猜怎么着，我不想知道。让我们回到Hydra的话题。确切来说，你希望我怎么假装九头蛇。”

“嗯哼，关于那个。不是你去。我会去渗透。我们没时间慢慢来，必须又快又狠。”

这次，Rogers的表情有更多的怒容，非常不赞同，非常美国队长。

“我不能让你这么做。而我也不会在Bucky遭受折磨的时候只是坐在原地看着。”

“你不会的。”Steve郑重地告诉他，对上Rogers的凝视并深深地看进他的眼睛。“在把Bucky救出来并提供一些信息给你之后我不会留很久了。我不能。Bucky——我的Buck——还在等我。而这个世界的，我们拯救的Bucky——他不会是你认识的样子。”

“什么样的Bucky我都认识。”Rogers说。Steve对此感到无比的自豪，尽管他也想知道Nat会作何感想，看着所有的这些近乎天真的乐观和骄傲闪闪发光。在她见过自己那么多次因为Bucky试图从Steve身边 _逃开_ 而挫败之后，真好奇她会怎么想。

最终，Bucky还是留下来了。这是最重要的。在冷冻之后，在瓦坎达。他留下来了。

“没错。”Steve承认，尽力微笑。“但他不会。他不认识他自己，也不认识你。他最终会想起来的。但这需要时间，而且绝非易事。我的Bucky——他拯救了他自己。我试图帮他。我愿意做任何事去帮他。但他不愿意让我插手。那给我们两个都留下了伤痛。甚至我觉得对我更甚于对他。但确实他也深受其苦。而他需要的不是美国队长。”

Rogers张开嘴，一句抗议几乎脱口而出，但Steve飞快地打断了他。

“他需要的是Steve Rogers。那个爱着他的人。那个他不记得自己也爱着的人。这不容易。我不能说或者做任何事让它变得更好受些。所以不要觉得你没有出力。我完成的是简单的那部分。而我会把困难的那部分留给你。”

Rogers看起来没有被说服。他眼里有一些东西看起来很像是Steve在镜子中见到过的恐惧。

“相信我，Steve。那是Bucky。不管是哪一条时间线，我都不会伤害他。”

Rogers久久地凝视着他。Steve安静地承受着他的审视，迎上那双比自己稍浅一些的明亮的蓝眼睛，更加清澈。Rogers看起来 _更年轻_ 。穿着那套过时的不合身的制服，头发支棱着，两颊更饱满。看起来挺不错的。Steve只是想知道这样的状态能维持多久。

“好吧。”Rogers最终开口，“我相信你。但我还是想知道你为什么坚持你要做潜入Hyrdra的那个。”

Steve思考着，不单单是在考虑撒谎，或许也可以含糊事实。但要是他都无法和过去的自己坦诚相待，他还能对谁诚实呢？Sam会为他像是个成熟的成年人一样沟通而骄傲的。

“因为我曾有过很长一段时间，最终习惯了我的死毫无意义这个事实。”

Rogers的整张脸绷紧了。他的眼睛里有怒火，冰冷却无力。这真是太他妈的熟悉了。

“你会把它们摧毁的。”Steve向他保证，伸出手握住Rogers的肩膀。“好好保持住这种愤怒， _利用好_ 它。但首先，让我来。”

Rogers点了一下头。

“那就算说好了。现在，收拾行李，轻装上阵。”

Roger挑起一边的眉毛，走出了房间。当他回来的时候，盾牢牢地持握在手中，挑衅地勾着嘴角。Steve只是耸肩，从床底下拉一个箱子。他打开它，转向Rogers让他能看见里面的东西。

心灵宝石安静地闪烁着光芒，其余五个槽位已经空了。

Rogers对着宝石皱眉，在Steve啪的一声关上箱子时看向他。

“我们之前摧毁了权杖才能拿出它。但我到这里来也是为了归还它。在你那儿总比在神盾蛇（Shieldra）安全，你说呢？”

*

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

他们骑着Rogers的摩托前去复仇者大厦，Steve戴着那张“Chris”脸搂着Rogers。他内心中有一部分对于带着一颗无限宝石骑着摩托在纽约的交通中左冲右突接受不良，但他认为这总比时间穿梭安全些，而天知道他为什么总是这么做。

他渴望着回家，回到让 _家以为家_ 的人身边，但首先，他需要完成这件事。

他告诉过Tony一次，他无法无视一个每况愈下的处境。他不是这样的人。现在他是一个疲惫的士兵了，他的使命感向休憩的欲望屈服了，因为这一辈子他已经牺牲了太久了。但他仍然是那个布鲁克林的小个子，打架的时候从来学不会识趣地后退。或许在此之后他会不再搅进一次次的战斗中，但这他还有需要做的事。他想要做的事。

给Bucky Barnes戴上戒指，把星条交给别人，用他的头脑而不是身体去拯救这个世界。他有好一张清单慢慢做起。

“我们到了。”Rogers毫无必要地开口，将摩托停进一个从战争幸存的车位。这里并没有很多车，而Steve认出其中的大部分属于Tony。“你还打算戴着这张面具？”

“多少必要。当我们处于JARVIS的庇护之下后，我就会停下。”

“谁是——”

“Tony的人工智能，他的生活之所以还没有一头扎下悬崖，无论是抽象上还是具象上，有50%是他的功劳。另外50%是Pepper Potts。你最终会见到他们两个的。”

“我猜现在我会比原本更早遇见了。”

Steve轻笑着耸耸肩。他现在状态好的惊人。或许是因为即将到来的对九头蛇的清剿，但他有预感和Bucky更有关联。再一次，这两件事在此时多少相互交缠。

“因为这些改变，你不会再拥有我经历过的那些未来了。但相信我，伙计，那不是什么重大损失。”

“总有可取之处。”

Steve转过头对上Rogers的视线，捕捉到了他声音中没有泄露的一丝绝望。

“确实有很多。但那是因为那些人。而在这里，他们也在你身边。”

Rogers点点头，这种对于Steve，对于他自己盲目的信任沉甸甸地落在他心上。这并不令人不悦，但确实非常现实。Steve承担不起把这一切搞砸。

令人庆幸的是，电梯里空无一人，而Rogers转向Steve，充满期待地扬起眉毛。Steve耸耸肩摘下面具，对于Rogers的鬼脸怜悯地点了点头。

“JARVIS，”Steve开口，“你能为我们为我们安排一间多功能会客厅吗？”

一阵仿佛是在思考的沉默弥漫开来。Steve总是好奇JARVIS如何把握这一点。

在突如其来的剧痛中他突然意识到，在他的世界里，JARVIS和Tony或者Natasha一样逝者已去。Vision，他得某种灵魂后代，也一去不返。在这个世界里，好吧——Steve想要阻止Tony创造奥创。但他也希望Vision能够诞生。说到底，这不由他决定。

终于，JARVIS回复了。

“Steve队长和Rogers队长。第46层居住层任你们使用。”

Rogers微张着嘴抬头瞪着电梯顶。Steve记得自己第一次听见JARVIS的时候做了一模一样的事。但他的运气可烂多了，之后一直忍受着Tony的调笑。至少这是他当时的想法。现在他会张开双臂拥抱Tony和他的毒舌。

“谢谢你，JARVIS。”Steve试图保持自己的声音温暖而平稳，“你告诉Tony了吗。”

“Sir现在在睡觉。我相信对于Potts小姐来说，无论我打扰了谁她都会极为不悦。我会准时唤醒他参加你们明天的复仇者会议。在此之前，队长们，请允许我代为招待。”

这算不上一个建议，但JARVIS永远彬彬有礼。Steve曾经见识过，就算他在折磨一个缺乏睡眠、疯疯癫癫的Tony的时候，他依然保持着如此优雅的声线。

“求之不得，JARVIS。我们在你的照看下很安全。”

这一次，沉默显得颇为愉悦。

在他身边，Rogers看着他的眼神写满了“等会儿有的你解释”。Steve只是咧嘴一笑。

正如JARVIS所说，整层楼都为他们腾空了。Steve走向卧室并将装着宝石的箱子放在衣橱的深处。这不是最安全的地方，但要是有人能够冲破Stark的安保，JARVIS，加上两个美国队长的防守，再保险的地方也没用。只需要轻轻一触，Steve就能用量子战衣从战斗中脱身，转移石头。他有足够的皮姆粒子来进行一些小范围的穿梭。

他并不惊讶Rogers跟着他一起进了卧室。当Steve开始脱衣服的时候，看到他脸上那副坚定的表情颤抖的样子真是太值了。

“什么鬼…”

“放松点，我只想换件休闲点的衣服。再说了，是你自己跑进来的。”

Rogers皱起眉，但也没有离开，只是转过身，让Steve有足够的隐私穿上衣柜里那些均码的衣服。他找到了一些合身的毛衣，但所有的T恤都在他的胸口绷紧了。他实在是受够了这种折磨。

Rogers在Steve表示自己已经足够体面的时候转回来，看起来满脸痛苦。但他明智地什么也没说。

“我不觉得你到这里来是因为我的陪伴让你开心的，所以你是想要更多信息。”

“没错。你回答的每个问题只让我有了更多疑惑。”

Steve点头承认。

在箱子的一个暗格里，有三个存储器。一个关于九头蛇，一个关于灭霸，还有一个关于Steve自己的时间线经历过的种种灾难。

他到这里就是为了给出这些资料，但首先他要确认一些事情。

“你今天还吃得消吗？就算是美国队长，对撼动世界观的信息也是有每日接收上限的。”

Rogers只是挑了挑眉。

“你自己遵守这套逻辑吗？”

“大概从不。”Steve承认道，歪了歪嘴角。

“想来也是。放松点，血清不止改变了我们的身体。我发现我的思维也变得更加坚强。”

 _孩子，你对此一无所知。_ Steve很想这么说。但他只是拿出那个箱子，忽略心灵宝石的诱惑，把装着九头蛇信息的硬盘拿了出来。

Rogers微微皱眉。

“我没有东西可以读取这个。”

“啊，没错，让我们想想——JARVIS？拜托，你能为我们找一个安全的笔记本或者Stark平板吗？”

这一次，JARVIS立刻回答了。

“我会尽我所能，Rogers队长。”大约一分钟后，JARVIS接着说，“它会在大约半个小时后送到你们的楼层。如果允许的话，先生们，我建议当它送到的时候其中一位去拿就可以了。”

“我们会的。”他微笑着回答，尽管他发现自己和Rogers的嘴角都抽搐了一下。

“他也在这里？”Rogers问道，音调犹疑，不知该对此作何感想。

“在这大楼里他无处不在。在我的未来，Tony给复仇者们建了专门的楼层。在那里，我们可以出于隐私保护限制他的音画权限。但现在嘛，我理解他为什么放心不下。”

Rogers看起来对于被一个看不见的电脑程序时刻监视的未来并不怎么高兴。

“嘿，没事的。除非他觉得我们威胁到了Tony或者Stark工业，他不会侵犯我们的隐私。只是一晚而已。明天我们就会见到其他人了。”

Rogers点点头，接着若有所思地看着Steve。

“你可以睡一会儿。休息一下。尽管人们觉得我是个老冰棍，我也会用笔记本电脑。”

“伙计，你确确实实在对你自己说话。我都经历过。”

Rogers近乎羞怯地畏缩了一下。

“好的，但…你还是应该去睡觉。”

“我看起来有那么糟嘛。”

Rogers耸耸肩，没有否认。

“好吧，你的气色看起来也不好。我不会比你更能睡着。再说了，”Steve顿了顿，思考着要不要放柔声音，但很快放弃了这个想法，因为他不认为Rogers会比Steve自己更能良好地接受这类关心，“我有预感，你在事情完成前会很想要大杀四方发泄一通，而我已经证明我能撑得住了。虽然这次我们应该尽量把损失减到最小。”

Rogers只是说：“听着不妙。”Steve没有告诉他那一切都会是罪有应得，但从Rogers绷紧的下巴来看，他觉得这层情绪多少都传达到位了。

*

除了刚从Hulk恢复急需一个人待着的Bruce，以及回到Asgard处理Loki的逃脱的Thor，与其余复仇者的见面并没有Steve预计的那么大打出手。没错，Tony，Nat和Clint在看到他和Rogers一起迈出电梯的刹那就用各自的武器瞄准了他，但没有人真的开火，尽管更可能是因为Rogers挡在他身前做出安抚的姿态。

“依然不是Loki。”Steve说道，对于不断重复这一点开始感到厌倦，“而且我很好奇为什么你们觉得 _我_ 是那个假冒的。”

毫不意外，没有复仇者回答他。Rogers回应道：

“你行动的方式。站姿，步态。都和我有一点不一样。”

Steve承认如此，清楚地意识到自己早已变化良多。但他随即怀疑地扫了复仇者们一眼。

“我看得出来，Nat——Natasha和Clint察觉到了。Tony可算不上。”

一阵沉默之后，Tony像是被踩到尾巴的猫一样大声抗议起来。

“哦，真他妈的不好意思，假货队长，但我们当中谁才是那个有证书的天才，嗯？ _我_ ，是我！”

啊，是的，Steve没料到这个。Tony随着年岁的增长确实变得更包容了。但仍旧，一阵暖意冲过他的胸膛，紧随其后的是仍然仍然鲜活的丧友之痛。

“好吧，所以是JARVIS发现的。多谢了，Tony。”

Tony彻底炸毛了，他掀起面甲，这样他的嘴炮就可以对Steve火力全开。尽管和Tony有多年鲜有联络，Steve带着一种熟悉的放松轻易无视了这。他从Rogers身后走了出来，与他并肩站着。那些武器一刻不曾松懈地地瞄准着他。

“Cap，解释一下？”Clint问道，紧紧盯着Steve但十有八九是在对Rogers开口，因此小小调戏他一下的念头实在很难抗拒。

“哪个队长，鹰眼？”

一支箭警告地扎在他脚前的地面上。

“嘿！”Rogers叫道，站直了身子。“别这样。他说的是真的。他不是Loki。好吧，他是…”

“我就是他，”Steve说，从这超现实的一幕中拯救了Rogers，“我就是Steve Rogers，只是我来自2023年。”

所有人都呆住了，瞪大了眼睛看着Steve。

“时间旅行是不可能的。”Tony说，他声调中的一些东西让Steve想起了在湖畔别墅里的那个Tony，一种绝望的希望，“它不…你不能…”

“在我的时间里，你是那个最终实现它的人。不是你提出的想法，你只是协助执行，但你是那个让我们能够精确控制穿梭的人。我不知道在这里你会不会这么做，我希望你不需要。”

“我们凭什么相信你？”在Tony能够开口前Natasha问道。她出乎意料地垂下了枪口，但仍然握着，而Steve毫不怀疑在眨眼之间她就能放倒他。他真想念她。

“我不知道。我确实可以把未来你们告诉我的关于自己的事情一一复述，但那会一团糟，我还是挺希望能避免这种局面的。”三人的脸上浮现出不同程度的怀疑，“好吧，听着，问你们的Steve。他把我带到这里来是有原因的。”

Tony对着Rogers皱起眉。

“我们能私下谈谈吗，Cap？”

Rogers看向Steve，不悦地撇嘴。Steve抢在他之前回答道。

“没关系的。去吧。”

带着无言的默契，Natasha留了下来，而其他三个人去了另一个房间。他们开始说话的时候，Steve能隐约听到他们的声音，要是专注一些甚至可以分辨出单词。不过他没有这么做，很大程度上因为Natasha在旁边分他的心。他竭力克制但最终还是紧紧盯着她，一遍又一遍地上下打量着，她与那个冲他狡黠一笑，约定一分钟后再见却永远失约的Natasha如此不同。

这真是讽刺，人们将Nat视作完美的间谍，话术是她的武器，许诺皆为空头支票。但Nat从不真的食言而肥。

“你看起来可不像大了十岁。”Natasha状似随意地开口。

“血清。”Steve简单的回答。

又过了几分钟，在Steve挣扎着不去看Natasha但最终失败的努力中显得像是永恒那么漫长。她注意到了，她当然注意到了。

“我们在你的时间线里打了一架吗，Rogers？”她弯了弯擦着唇膏的嘴唇，被这个念头逗乐了，“你都不敢正眼看我。”

她或许是故意的，或许她足够了解Rogers所以也能稍微预测一下Steve的行为。或许这只是一个巧合。无论如何，Steve不再压抑自己，自暴自弃地仔细看着她。

“不，Nat——Natasha。才没有打架。”

只有牺牲。一颗石头物归原主，一个灵魂永不再回。Nat的尸体冰冷地躺在Vormir的岩石上，面容平静。Steve安葬了她，因为他没法把她带回去。整个过程中，他都期待着她突然醒过来，一把握住他的手，说一声：“抓到你了”。

她没有。

Natasha若有所思地哼了一声，Steve强迫自己从回忆中抽离出来，专注于这个年轻的，以另一种方式支离破碎的Natasha。

“没多少人能叫我Nat还不赔上一条手臂。”她说。

Steve记得这个，因为在特区发生的那些事之后，她曾对他说过一样的话。当时这是一个允许。而现在，这是一种小心刺探的好奇。

“但我就在这儿呢，四肢完好无损。”

“谁知道呢，或许血清能让你像海星一样长一条新的出来。”

Steve不由大笑起来。

“我们还是不要检验这个理论了，Natasha。”

“哦？不叫我Nat了？”

Steve舔舔嘴唇，为自己赢取一些组织语言的时间，他不想泄露太多，也不愿显得冒犯。最终，他简短地开口了。

“你不是我的Nat。我现在还没有这么叫你的权利。”

她的眼神变得锐利起来，带着熟悉的力度紧盯着他，但在她能导向更危险的话题之前，Rogers他们回来了。在Steve面前停下时，他们仍然警觉，但这次没有武器指着他了。Clint从Natasha点点头，她便收好了自己的枪。Tony甚至脱掉了战甲。

“所以，队长二号，Cap告诉我们你回到这里是为了摧毁一个理应在四十年代就已经灰飞烟灭的纳粹组织。”

“没错，我也曾这么想，但我还是来到了这里。”

他们看他的方式好像在评估他的精神是否正常。Rogers皱皱眉。

“…好吧。解释一下？”

“我为此而来。但你们最好先坐下。”

*

Steve说完后，每个人都若有所思。他模糊了很多细节，例如为什么他的时间线中，复仇者们需要时间穿梭，以及他们在最终一战中付出的代价。他把大部分和Hydra无关的都略过了——他们如何寄生在神盾局内部，他们的计划如何。他们都有所耳闻的洞察计划的真相引起了震动和苦涩的接受。Alexander Pierce的真实理念和Steve对他的暗杀让Natasha和Clint露出了难以描述的表情，而Tony则大为震惊。他所说的黑寡妇和冬兵在Odessa的相遇难得地惊到了Natasha。而他对于冬兵的简略描述使Tony脸色惨白，Clint的面无表情传达出比任何愤怒都更多的情绪。Natasha一脸不适，而Rogers——

Rogers看起来像是想要毁灭整个世界，那表情和昨晚无异，当时Steve毫不意外地需要在他冲出去做傻事之前死死地拦住他。

“纠缠着文明世界最可怕的幽灵是美国队长死去的最好的朋友，”Natasha最终喃喃低语，无意识地皱眉，“谁想得到。”

“没人往这方面想过。这就是关键。”Steve精疲力竭地说道，“不止这些。但我只是为了Bucky，你们可以处理剩下的。”

“我们很确定这一部分也能帮上忙，Cap。”Clint友善地开口，微微歪头看着Steve。

“我知道你们可以。只是…让我来，拜托了。”

没人知道该说什么。

“这安全吗？”Natasha最终问道。这个问题更多地是为了把Tony从沉思中拉回来，他从刚才开始就一言不发。“搅乱时间之类的。不会有后果吗？”

“当我们来取权杖和宇宙魔方的时候，我们已经搅乱了这条时间线。Loki不应该逃脱。在我的世界，Thor把他带去了Asgard，他在那里被关押了一段时间。而我遇上了几个Hydra特工并让他们相信我是其中一员。既然事已至此，我觉得我应该更进一步。”

“完美的逻辑，我绝对挑不出毛病。”Tony缓缓鼓了几下掌。

“少来这套，Tony。”Steve疲惫地说，“古一法师同意了这个计划。基本上。她确实常常怒视我并对我的选择评头论足，但她确实暗示过多重宇宙不会因我的行为崩溃。”

“ _暗示，_ ”Tony开口，但Rogers打断了他。

“你没有告诉我们为什么你们要需要这里的宇宙魔方和权杖。”他冲着Steve脚边的箱子，“还有你为什么要把权杖里的石头还回来。”

“这是另一个很长的故事。”他将箱子放在面前的桌上，又从口袋里取出三个硬盘放在上面。“我把我的时间线中大部分相关的事件都存在这里面了。你们应该足以避免最糟糕的情况。这么做可能会带来别的灾难，但好吧，你们见过就会明白了。九头蛇现在觉得我有权杖，Pierce又死了，他们会争抢领导权。我们要在他们派出Bucky追踪杀手之前好好利用这些混乱。”

“他们能这么做吗？”Natasha问道，尽管声音和表情中都毫无恐惧的迹象，Steve知道冬兵对她意味着什么。他记得她花了多久才对Bucky Barnes放下防备，尽管他们在那之后一拍即合。这对出乎意料的组合在Bucky离开冷冻舱和那个响指之间的宝贵的数月时光中时刻温暖着Steve的心。

他还记得当自己告诉Bucky，Natasha死去了的时候，他脸上的表情。

“他们可以。但没有Pierce，他们会变得游移不定。他是唯一一个可以——呃，俄国人对待Bucky的方式和美国人不同。就算他们那样对待他，九头蛇依然畏惧他。Pierce是唯一一个——唯一一个扭曲到可以维持一些控制着他的假象的人。因此当没有人可以完全控制他的时候，他们会非常恐慌。但假设，美国队长，另一个超级战士，同时看起来也是忠诚的九头蛇，站出来想要掌控局势——这应该行得通，至少足够我们把Bucky转移到安全的地方。”

这次的沉默颇有重量。Rogers在Steve身边绷紧了，Steve很庆幸昨晚他就告诉了他大部分的故事，并在私下里安抚了他的暴跳如雷。他把一只手搭在Rogers的膝盖上。他没有因此放松，但也没有躲开。

Natasha率先开口。

“你确定你做得到吗，Rogers？”

Steve毫无笑意地勾起嘴角。

“我摧毁过他们一次。在确保你们可以把他们连根拔起，他们无法再像之前那样为非作歹之后，我就会离开这里。两年和七十年比起来或许不值一提，但也不至于忽略不计。所以，Natasha，没错，如果能拯救Bucky，我能喊上几次九头蛇万岁。”

“你真是很爱你的男朋友，Cap。”Tony挑起一边的眉毛评论道。

“他承受了比任何人应得的都更多痛苦。不论在哪个宇宙，我都想要他开心，平安。但我不能随心所欲地穿梭时间，所以我必须这么做。”

“我发现你没否认他是你男朋友。”

Steve看向Rogers，后者平静地回望着他，点了点头。Steve转回Tony，没有错过Natasha好奇的凝视，以及Clint像一只小狗一样兴奋起来。

“有整整五年，我都守着一枚戒指，期望着我能把它套上那个男人的手指。”他们没必要知道，那五年，这枚戒指都被他收在衣柜的深处，无法面对，更不忍丢弃。“我要是否认他对于我的意义可就太蠢了，Tony。”

他完全预料到众人立即炸开了锅。所有人同时开口，Steve的同性爱情生活比纳粹们和无限宝石引起了更多的热议。这真是如此日常，让他想起那些他们作为一个团队在一起的日子，心中一阵剧痛。那在他们分道扬镳之前的短短时光，却弥足珍贵。

他想知道，是否存在那样一个宇宙，在那个响指之前，奥创不曾发生，从而协议不曾让他们兵戈相向。他真心希望它存在。他希望这个宇宙就会是其中一个。

他抽身退出整个吵吵闹闹，让Rogers安抚他们重拾理智。为此他得到一记怒视，但有一说一，这是Rogers的复仇者们，不是Steve的。他顶多是个客人。

“回到正题，”当他们突然平静下来时Steve插话，“我们要速战速决。他们很快会察觉Pierce的死。事实上，现在可能已经发现了。但在此之前——Tony，我希望你扫一眼这些档案。全部，越快越好。”

他把那个关于Hydra的硬盘推给Tony——其中包含着冬日战士所有的任务报告，和他们对他所做的一切。他痛恨这个，痛恨像这样揭开Bucky的伤疤给别人看。其中有很多是他的时间线中Nat发布到网上的。剩下的，是他们随后找到的。这感觉是在隐私侵犯，但Tony _需要_ 理解这些。

在他的世界中，Steve的错误就是隐瞒。将那些事情深藏心底，像是扎进沙子的鸵鸟一样一厢情愿。他希望在这个世界里，直到整个世界都逼迫他冷冻之前Bucky都不需要逃亡，他希望他深爱的人能有一个更幸福，更自由自在的生活。

Tony抓起硬盘，锐利地扫了Steve一眼。

“我现在就看。JARVIS——”

“等等。”这次开口的是Rogers，他看了Steve一会儿。他们昨晚讨论了这个，谨慎地达成了一个共识。“去一个更私下的地方，Tony。我和你一起。”

Tony看起来更审慎了，这可能更好也可能更糟，实在视情况而定。但他允许Rogers带着他走向电梯，留下Steve和Natasha与Clint一起。

“能告诉我那是关于什么的吗，Cap？”Clint问道。

Steve考虑了一下要不要搪塞过去，只是想省下又一次头疼。他或许也需要休息一下。但——

“Bucky杀了Tony的父母。”

很长一段时间里，无人开口。

毕竟，你对此又 _能_ 说什么？

“你觉得他能接受吗？”Natasha的声音中流露出对于这一可能性的怀疑。

“上帝啊，当然不。但他之后再发现只会更糟。我希望——好吧，我只能抱有一丝希望。”

他们俩看起来都不知该说什么。因此Steve在他们想出回应之前改变了话题。

“Natasha，Clint。我知道你们会想要Fury和Hill参与进来。但我希望你们至少等到我把Bucky救出来再说。”

“你不相信Fury？”

“我还有点脑子，因此我确实不信任他。我基本尊重他。但我不信任他会把Bucky的最佳利益放在心上。他总是会从更高的角度审视整个局势，而我知道他会如何看待，但我不想让Bucky为此付出代价。”

“在你的未来，你确实很了解我们。”Natasha告诉他，听起来不知为何有些乐不可支。

Steve只是疲惫地冲她笑了笑。

*

Part 2完


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有有A4盾x Rumlow的炮友过往提及！！请确认可以接受再继续阅读！！  
> 想了一下和下一章拆开了，不想看的姐妹可以跳过，我会在下一章之前放个本章Summary的

有A4盾x Rumlow的过往提及！！

“你知道，Cap，你从来没有告诉我们你对权杖做了什么。”

Steve并不惊讶Rumlow是那个打破了紧绷的寂静的人，就如同Steve毫不惊讶会和他带着一群该死的九头蛇共处于一个电梯里。但与那两次不同，现在的气氛并不像是处于一部动作片的剑拔弩张。只有他，Rumlow，Rollins，以及两个穿着白大褂，看起来颇具欺骗性的无害的科学家。

而他们在前往激活冬日战士的路上。

在Pierce之死造成的骚动平息之前，Steve就把Sitwell逼入了绝境。他尽力利用好了那一团混乱。事实上，大部分成员对于Pierce的死亡并没有太多惊骇，毕竟，他们见识过从天空中倾泻而出的外星人军团了。甚至其他情报机关都比他们更在意这个消息，特别是神盾局。

但这与Hydra的计划相比，这件事简直是小巫见大巫了。

“我需要资产。”他说。这些单词苦涩地压在他的舌头上，甚至比上一次他微微倾身悄声喊道“九头蛇万岁”更甚，而那时候，他还以为这会是自己第一次也是最后一次说出这句话呢。

这没那么容易。但也没有想象中困难。Hydra对于他带着小心与狂热夹杂的试探。他需要做的只是做好那个强硬的自己，只不过这次是个邪恶版的。因而这对演技没什么要求，只不过每时每刻都在眼也不眨地撒谎，这没什么，Steve睡着了也不会说漏嘴。特别是此时此刻，它让他走到了这里，在华盛顿特区的一个银行中，一架带着他们向地下金库下降的电梯里。Rollins态度轻佻，Rumlow颇为谨慎，不过他向来如此，而另两位技术人员则兼有激动和恐惧。而Steve，则想要把他们全都掐死。

“它很安全。”Steve简短地告诉Rumlow，“比在Pierce手里安全多了。”

Rumlow锐利地斜了他一眼，这眼神与他一贯斜瞟Steve的方式不同，无论是过去那个还是现在这个。总有一些他宁愿遗忘的事情深深地刻印在他的脑子里。

“你觉得杀了秘书长的人是为了Loki的权杖吗？”

“我认为他让我把权杖转移到一个保险的地方是有原因的。”Steve信口胡诌。他好奇Natasha对于他的所作所为怎么看。其他人也都听着。他佩戴着一个无线电，迷你到就算有人胆敢搜美国队长的身也无从查觉。自然是Tony的手笔。在他知道Bucky做了什么以及他遭遇了什么之后，他不眠不休地制作出了它。

不管对于谁，那都无法轻易被一笑了之。但无论如何，Tony想通了。

电梯门打开了。Rollins和技师先走了出去。Steve正要跟上，但Rumlow一出电梯就拽住了他的手肘。当Steve转身因为下属冒犯性的举动狠剐他一眼时，他立刻松手了，但他脸上的坏笑可不怎么诚惶诚恐。

“怎么了，Rumlow？”

“冷静，Cap。为了让冬兵安全解冻，他们至少需要半个小时的准备工作。都过去七十年了，你还指望这些程序能更高效点呢，但还是老样子。”

Steve并非没有注意到Rumlow敏锐地盯着他的样子，他重重强调了 _七十年_ ，带着一个一闪而逝的，小孩子恶作剧般的微笑。Steve过去曾觉得这有点可爱，现在他只想打在Rumlow脸上，一拳把它揍掉，要是能带上他半数的白牙就更好了。

但他没有。他甚至没有握拳，只是克制安静地深呼吸了一下。

“据我所知，神盾局花了一周半才成功地唤醒了我。相比之下，已经进步不少了。”

“这可不一样。”Rumlow回答，但他没有进一步解释，也没有停下对于Steve过分热切的注视。当他再次开口时，Steven几乎松了口气。“你猜猜我们都在纳闷什么，Cap？”

 _叫我_ _Steve_ _，_ 在另一个世界里，他曾经真的这么对Rumlow说过。但介于当时这男人正骑着Steve的硬挺上下起伏，这还算是一个合理的要求。作为回应，他得到了一个邪恶的微笑以及隐藏在一连串脏话里的拒绝。

Rumlow不是唯一一个因为他是美国队长而想爬上Steve的床的人，但他并不是被这个称号所代表的荣光所吸引。是潜伏在那之下的暴力，是Steve双臂蕴含的力量，是他指缝间凝结的血块。

当看到Rumlow看着他的眼神的时候，他知道，现在依旧如此。

“我以为你正打算告诉我呢。”

“到头来，美国队长见鬼的怎么回事我们中的一员？”他小心地避开了那个名字，每个人都是这样，除了那句在过分亲近地在耳边低呼的魔咒，没有人说出那个名字。这才不过两天，Steve已经对此开始感到厌倦了。Rumlow仍然凝视着Steve，仿佛这样就可以穿透他的头盖骨一窥他脑中的真正想法。伙计，你会见识到的。“你为了阻止我们而牺牲。从老掉牙的九十年代电影到高中教科书都在反复强调这一点。”

“我为了阻止Johan Schmidt而死。”Steve纠正他，对此早有准备。他和Sitwell和其他一些人已经有过类似的对话了，尽管对于那些人，他全部的了解只是隐约记得他们没有在神盾局总部Triskelion的坠落中活下来。他的故事并不严丝合缝，但Pierce死后，这些就足够了。“而且你也应该知道，现在的历史只是一个任人打扮的小姑娘。”

Rumlow昂起头，显然等着他进一步解释。他很好奇，也没有掩饰这一点。他看着Steve的样子仿佛指望他能长出触手来证明自己的忠心似的。当他渐渐明白自己除了坚定的凝视和平静的微笑之外什么也得不到时，Rumlow微微摇头，低沉的笑声在喉间翻滚。

说来也怪，当Steve痛揍叉骨时，要不是后者提到了Bucky，他的内心根本毫无波澜。但看到Rumlow这熟悉的作风，与Steve对九头蛇的潜伏毫无察觉而他们两个在大部分任务之后的夜晚都滚在一起的时候如出一辙，不由唤起他的回忆。他们算不上男朋友，而且都见鬼地确定彼此绝不相爱，但Steve确实被这个男人所吸引。在他身上，Steve看见了一位士兵，与Natasha随时像变色龙一样伪装自己的特性截然不同。

要是他早知道。

“我只是没意识到。”Rumlow最终这么说，声音如同叹息，但双眼依然挑衅，在Steve意识到之前他已经做出了动作。

卸了Rumlow的武器简单得像是个游戏，特别是他并没有预料到Steve的突然发难，全部的反应只来得及惊讶地睁大了眼睛。Steve甩开他的枪，把Rumlow脸朝墙按在墙上，胳膊反扭在他身后，而Steve的膝盖死死地磕着他的背。要是Steve从心底想好好谈谈，他会和平地进行。但现在他在扮演一个角色，而且他了解Rumlow，因此他接着往上扯着Rumlow的胳膊，直到他的肩膀关节已经到了极限，呼吸也变成了破碎的痛呼。

“你宁愿我的脸能被撕下来吗？”Steve闲聊般地问，微微低头，直冲着Rumlow的耳朵说，忽略着这个姿势的熟悉感带来的重击，“看到我的血肉上都印着我到底是什么？”

Rumlow尝试了几次才顺利开口，但Steve知道，要是他往下探手，他会发现Rumlow已经硬了。

“不， _呃_ ，不。没这个必要，Cap。我能看到这已经写在你的脸上了。”

Steve知道他可以就这么算了，松手并跟上其他人，当他们把Bucky像是一块折价处理的冻肉一样从冷冻槽里取出来的时候努力不要大开杀戒并且——

Rumlow发出一声痛苦的呻吟，Steve注意到自己的手已经在他的皮肤上开始留下淤青了。他如此用力，仿佛能把Rumlow摁穿过这堵墙似的。当那些无法忘怀的单词从脑海中略过时，这想法非常诱人。 _你的朋友，你的伙伴，你的_ _Bucky (Your pal, your buddy, your Bucky)_ _。_ Rumlow微弱地挣扎了一下，这徒劳的尝试只为他换来了胯间的一记膝顶。 _我们把他的脑子搅成一团糟。_

“别动。”Steve低吼，而Rumlow奇迹般地顺从了。

Steve伸出一只手穿过他的发间，他的头发长得足以让他牢牢地揪住。当Steve把他的头向后拽的时候Rumlow喘息了一声。他的脸上满是汗珠，而Steve知道原因兼有恐惧与欲望。

曾经有那么一段时间，这也会让他兴致高涨。现在，他只感受到一种勃勃跳动的渴望驱使着他赤手空拳地掐碎Rumlow的喉咙。

这时，响起了脚步声和上膛声。

“一切都还好吗？”Rollins的声音传了过来。

Steve并没有被吓倒，也没有惊慌失措，只是不紧不慢地放开了Rumlow。后者飞快地退后几步远离了墙并再次捡起了自己的武器，但他无从掩饰自己的呼吸多么急促，还有脖子上的一圈红印。Steve知道特战队服会如何卡着你的裆下。要不然的话，Rumlow的腿间现在会有个告密的帐篷。

Rollins看看他们两个，几秒内表情从唯恐天下不乱的警惕转变成了恼火的怀疑。他垂下枪，并没有接触Steve的视线，但他看Rumlow的眼神严厉地可以打碎石头。Rumlow只是无谓地歪笑回去，随后不知悔改地看向Steve，眼神刺探依旧，至少对于Rumlow来说，这已经更多地是为了找乐子。

Steve平静地从他们之间穿了过去，并不惊讶于他们走成一排跟在他身后，就像过去出任务时的那样守护在他侧翼，仿佛他真的领导着他们。

Steve的心里盘踞着一丝报复的快感，险些忘了Natasha，Clint，Tony和Rogers毫无疑问地听到了他和Rumlow之间发生的一切。

差点而已。

Part 3 完


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 3 summary：在前往解冻冬日战士的路上，Rumlow试图刺探并挑衅Steve，被按在墙上打了一顿。

当那两个技术人员围着一个看起来是棺材和冰箱结合体的冷冻柜忙忙碌碌，处理着各种导线的时候，Steve勉强克制住自己站在一个角落里。在那个柜子的侧面有一个指示灯，现在它正闪烁着红光，每一下都让Steve内心的压力更加收紧一分。在那个指示灯旁边，有一块结霜的玻璃。之前，Steve突破了Rumlow试图将他从冷冻柜赶开的笨拙努力，冲着里面匆匆一瞥，但他只能看到一片暗色的模糊。

Rumlow告诉他的半个小时的时限已经快到了，Steve都用不着自己的生物钟来计算。身旁人的反应足够清晰地反映出这一点。随着离柜门打开的时机越来越近，那两位技术人员几乎吓得浑身哆嗦，而Rumlow和Rollins越来越戒备。Steve没好到哪里去，他有点喘不上气，身体的每一块肌肉都僵硬地绷紧了。他想要大步跨过整个屋子，把冷冻舱的门一把扯下来，紧紧地把Bucky拥在自己的双臂之间。他想要亲吻他的眉毛，告诉他现在他安全了，告诉他现在Steve会好好照顾他。

他想要在这间屋子里所有其他人的脑子里射入一颗子弹。

然而，他什么也没做。他只是继续等待。

在他身边，Rumlow用一种快得几乎滑稽的频率在Steve和Bucky之间来回移动视线，丝毫不顾这会只会让他的脖子疼变本加厉。

“有话就说。”Steve的声音轻得几不可闻。Rumlow猛吸一口气，要不是地狱般的训练，他能被吓得跳起来。

至少他的反应没吸引别人的注意。

“听着，Cap，等会儿当盖子打开的时候，你可能想找个掩体。”

“哦？为什么？”

Steve不情不愿地从冷冻柜上移开视线转向Rumlow，因为他并不愿意被这么轻易地套话。他很有把握他让Sitwell和剩下的人确信自己是九头蛇，毕竟他都知道他们的 _存在_ ，但谨慎一些没什么不好。他无法忍受在这个当口半途而废。就算这意味着他要接手整个据点也在所不惜。

Rumlow耸耸肩，紧张之情溢于言表，之前的镇定早已无影无踪。或许是因为Steve，或许是Bucky，或许是因为美国队长即将要发现，冬日战士，九头蛇的宠物杀手，是他本应死去的最好的朋友。

突然之间，Steve戏弄猎物般的耐心消失殆尽。

“我知道当它打开的时候我会见到谁。”他简短地说。Rumlow猛地扭头看着他。“我为此而来。”

Rumlow沉默了很久。在房间的另一头，Rollins正全神贯注于那个冷冻舱而无暇顾及Steve和Rumlow的悄悄话。

“我以为你想用资产对付Fury。”Rumlow最终小心地开口。

“我正有此意。”Steve假装随意实则痛苦地撒谎道，“这是我的目的。但首先，我要和老朋友好好地打个招呼，有什么问题？”

指示灯依然是红色的。时间一分一秒地流逝，漫长得如同黏稠的糖浆。

“你知道多久了。”Rumlow问道，他只顾专注于Steve，几乎忘了Bucky，蠢得可以。

“够久了。”

又是一段长长的沉默。那些该死的红光依然一明一灭。

当然了，Rumlow不会就此罢休，而Steve不能真的因此一拳揍得他放弃这次刺探。上帝啊，他真的想这么做。

“Cap，你——”

“事情会有些转变。”Steve果断而严厉打断了他，声音中带着可怖的真诚，“我很忠诚，但我也不是Alexander Pierce。你明白了吗？”

Steve撇了Rumlow一眼，微微眯起的双眼中透露着威压。Rumlow条件反射地点头，他被迫认同，因为Steve没给他任何选择的余地。

Steve随着一声轻轻的哔声猛地抬起头，当他的视线再度落在那个冷冻舱上的时候，指示灯变绿了。

他在瞬间冲过了整个房间。

注意到他的技术人员急忙抬起手，半自卫半安抚地说道：

“队长，请退后，资产——”

“我可以控制住他。”Steve没等他说完，“让他出来。”

他们听见一声撞击，齐齐扭头看向那个冷冻舱，另一名技术人员正捧着一个仪表盘手忙脚乱。但Steve所注意到是一只手正按在那白霜渐褪的玻璃上。血肉之躯，并非金属，在电光火石间，Steve几乎无法呼吸，只能死死地盯着Bucky因为抵着玻璃而变形的柔软的指面。

一秒之后，那只手掌消失了，随即一个拳头砰地砸了上来。尽管声势浩大，但玻璃并没有碎裂的迹象。

“我说了，”Steve平静地开口，“让、他、出、来。”

“我正在努力。”操纵仪表盘的技师尖叫。她的声音颤抖不已，但她的手依然很稳。

“当我们刚取出他的时候，他很不稳定。”Rumlow在Steve身后低语，音量只刚好能被他听见，“非常暴力。秘书长一般需要跟他谈谈让他冷静下来。当然了，你也可以——”

“我能控制住。”Steve握紧拳头重复，“退后。”

Rollins站在Steve对面疯狂摇头，但他顺从地退后一步。当Steve强硬地表示他不会带超过两名九头蛇特战队员跟着他去接Bucky的时候，他是第一个提出反对的人。但随后，Steve带着在胸膛中凝结成羞耻的自信，颇具讽刺地声明，要是有意外情况，血管中流淌的血清让自己一人就足以干翻一整支特战小队。于是Rollins屈服了。

毫无疑问，这是真的，只不过不像是Steve _说_ 的这么一回事。但这让Rollins闭上了嘴，让Rumlow带着黑化的欣赏看了他一眼，也让Sitwell震惊到嘟嘟囔囔地赞同。

这还是感觉太轻松了，但当技术人员也开始退后，冷冻舱的门缓缓上升的时候，Steve无比确定无论即将发生什么，他都会淌火而往。

门还没打开一半，一道银光一闪，一只金属手抓住了边缘。Steve和技术人员同时后退了几步，当Bucky被终于可以自由活动的时候，他们正巧站在了承受他暴躁发泄的位置。、

那手臂只一挥就将一位技术人员打飞了出去。另一个哆嗦着被自己的脚绊倒了，大约是本能的恐惧让他们还能协调得足以连滚带爬地尽可能和Bucky拉开距离。

_Bucky_ _。_

显然，Bucky的攻击基本毫无目标，并非带有目的性的恶意。但他的双眼依然飞快地锁定了Steve和他身侧的两个男人。Steve能听到Rumlow和Rollins都已经举起了武器，不用看也能知道他们瞄准着谁。

Steve伸出一只手，保护Bucky不受身后两人的攻击，虽然看起来大约是相反的情况。

“别动。”他对着双方下令，声音里贯注着近乎死寂的冷静。

Bucky的目光转向了他， _顿住了_ 。

Steve试探地前进了一步。Rumlow和Rollins依然留在原地。

Bucky立刻一腿扫向了他的脚，他的左手斜向上抓住了冷冻柜保持平衡。Steve抓住这个机会更加凑近了些，与Bucky不过一臂之距。

他看见了Bucky向他挥来的拳头，但Bucky才刚刚脱离冷冻状态，用的又是更虚弱的右手，在Steve面前根本毫无胜算。Steve来到这儿之前就打定主意只会在为了控制住Bucky时进行必要的打斗，而他无意反悔。于是，他伸手接住Bucky的拳头，借着他向前的惯性一把将Bucky搂进了自己怀里。

他们狠狠地撞成一团，Steve带着一种接近疯狂的热烈希望没有人听见刚刚Bucky发出的声音。当Steve握着他的后颈把他的脸按向自己的颈窝的时候，Bucky发出了一声小小的，迷惑的呜咽，脆弱得仿佛一个孩子。他们肌肤相贴，Steve能感受到Bucky身体一阵阵地震颤。

“Rollins，”Steve尽可能轻柔地呼唤道，努力不要惊吓到允许Steve以一个近乎拥抱的的姿势搂着他的Bucky，他的双手僵硬地抓在Steve的身侧。“把技术人员带出去检查一下，再安排一辆武装车准备运输。”

他背后展开了一场小声的争执。Steve半心半意地听着Rollins不肯把Steve和Rumlow留下，而Rumlow以一种带着虚张声势的自信挥手打发他。Steve知道那从何而来。虽然他个人对于Steve的动机依然带着怀疑，这里依然是一个九头蛇的基地。如果任何意外发生，后援部队只有一电梯之遥。

但同样，自由也如此之近。

Rollins最终带着一声近乎如释重负的嗤声让步了。他转身执行任务的时候Steve就不再关注了。他非常乐意地专注于怀中的Bucky，他的鼻息温暖，以该死的快的速度呼在Steve喉间裸露的一小块皮肤上。

他清楚地知道，要是Bucky暴躁起来，他完全可以一口咬碎自己的喉咙。基辅的文件中有太多的报告显示，当冬日战士被压制的时候他的反击能有多兽性。这并不发生在任务中，那些会被精心地规划，一丝不苟地执行；而是在训练中，当那些操纵着Bucky的人而不是他自己将人性和道德的顾虑抛之脑后的时候。

Steve没有移动，但他抬手抚过Bucky长长的乱发，比他们在Steve的过去（他保证不会成为Rogers的未来）相遇的时候还要长上一两英寸。他放任自己的手指轻轻梳理打结的发尾，好奇九头蛇是不是在现在和那个时间点之间给Bucky剪了头发。

他突然想起一些画面——Bucky是如何不肯让Steve剪自己的头发，修一下都不行——以及有一次，他近乎放空地承认，在布加勒斯特他用刀裁掉了一些头发，因为他根本忍受不了剪刀的声音。

Steve于是告诉Bucky，他很适合长发。Steve也确实不负所望，在一次次前往瓦坎达的间隙学会了四种编发，Natasha是他一直以来的可怜的小白鼠。

“Cap？”Rumlow唤道，声音中依然满是警觉。Steve这才发现自己已经把脸埋进了Bucky的发间，而这会儿Bucky不是唯一一个在发抖的人了。

他深吸一口气，鼻尖依然抵着Bucky的头发。他什么也没闻到，Bucky的头发是冰冷的。Steve迫切而没羞没臊地又吸了一口气。他强迫自己的身体停止颤抖。

“你还好吗？”Rumlow再次问道。

“我很好。”Steve紧绷地回答。

“你该带他去椅子了。”Rumlow说，他还没说完，但 _椅子_ 这个词足以让Bucky从原本的顺服中受惊。。

他从Steve身边猛地弹开，或者试图这么做。Steve一把抓住他的金属手，手掌下的机械叶片有生命般地急速开合。Bucky的眼睛瞪大了盯着Steve，但视线茫然，全无焦点。

在Steve身后，Rumlow爆发出一连串咒骂。

“闭嘴。”Steve凶狠地低吼，但当随之Bucky绷紧身子时又后悔了。他立刻放软了声音，试图以一种对自己其实相当别扭的语调安抚他。毕竟在他们之中，Bucky才是那个一直哄着他照顾他的人。“没事了，士兵。没有人会伤害你。”

Rumlow绝对哼了一声。Bucky仿佛没有听见似的，眨着眼直到那双雾蓝色的眸子聚焦在Steve身上。他张张嘴，仿佛想说什么，但最终依然保持沉默。

“我是你这次任务的指挥官。”Steve依然用那种低沉轻柔的语调告诉他，这或许没能让他冷静下来，但Bucky绝对全神贯注。“你明白吗，士兵？”

空气压力四溅地安静了下来，接着他得到了来自Bucky的第一个有自我意识的回应——他点了一下头。

当Steve牵着Bucky试图领他到搭在冷冻舱几英尺旁的小榻时，Bucky轻易得近乎无力地跟着他。他听从Steve的提议坐了下来，目光一刻也没有离开Steve。当Steve看过去的时候，他被Bucky脸上空茫的信任所俘获了，他觉得自己的心又碎裂了一点。

他的心已经不知破碎了多少次了，如果每一次都会在心上留下一个伤疤，他的心会刻满了Bucky Barnes的名字。

Steve伸出手，小心地捧住了Bucky的脸。

“Bucky。你还记得我吗？”

Bucky第一次开口了。

Steve好几秒之后才反应过来那一串音节是什么意思，因为他并没有预料到自己会听到俄语。这太愚蠢了，他应该能想到的。即使Shuri已经把他脑子里大部分的程序清除了，Bucky默认语言为俄语的时候不比英语少。他总是开玩笑说这是冬兵的母语，虽然Steve从来不觉得那好笑，但说到底，Bucky也没这么指望过他。

但仍旧，当他意识到Bucky说了什么的时候，Steve能做的只有拼命维持平静，不让自己的伪装分崩离析成一声悲痛的哀啸。

_谁是_ _Bucky_ _？_

“你，你的名字是Bucky Barnes。”Steve说，他依然用着英语因为显然Bucky能听懂。

“我是冬兵。”Bucky坚持，仍然说着俄语，“我没有名字。”

Steve几乎要咬穿自己的嘴唇，阻止自己说出那些不能当着Rumlow的面吐露的话。而那男人非要在这时候开口。

“Cap，你在干什么？”

他能制服Rumlow，甚至杀了他。这费不了多大劲。但——不。还不是时候。他已经走到了这一步，他不能在这时候功亏一篑。Natasha会杀了他，特别是他向她保证他能完成这个，扮演好自己的角色。

“照我说的做。用不着椅子——”Bucky再次紧张起来，而Steve轻柔地来回抚摸他的面颊，另一只手同时兼有安抚和警戒地搭在了Bucky的金属手上。“不洗脑，他用不着。”

“无意冒犯，Cap，冬日战士——”

“他是Bucky Barnes。”Steve说，他的声音全靠意志力保持平稳，不泄露一丝怒火，“在他成为冬日战士之前，他就是Bucky Barnes了。而就算他已经是冬日战士了，他仍然会是Bucky Barnes。”

 _之后也会一直是_ 。他没有说出口，但他带着胸膛中满溢的骄傲这么想着。他的Bucky以一己之力从九头蛇的灰烬中浴火重生，将支离破碎的自己一片一片地修复好。

Steve需要盯着Rumlow了，他可不想在背后吃一颗枪子，但他没有移开安抚着Bucky的手，也仍旧挡在Bucky和Rumlow之间。

他半惊讶地看着Rumlow收起了枪。他脸上的表情更多的是审慎而非不加掩饰的怀疑。

“你图什么呢，Cap？”他最终问道，“因为我可不明白。”

你看，Steve可以编造一个故事，胡扯应付那些问题。他可以假装成自己痛恨的样子，他也可以在装腔作势与保有自己之间寻找一个平衡点，用不着每时每刻都在不断用他不习惯的方式审视和揣测自己。

但问题就是，真相的伤人程度往往不下于任何谎言，甚至更甚。

Steve知道这些，但他还是这么说了。

“Bucky Barnes是我的。在成为九头蛇的士兵之前，他就已经属于我了。我拥有他，没有人能在这一点上胜过我（Bucky Barnes is mine. He was mine before he was Hydra’s Soldier. There is no claim to him that’s stronger than mine）。”

完蛋了。他知道自己搞砸了。

但这也是他时时刻刻告诉他的Bucky的话，通常发生在床上，那时Steve会按倒他，填满他，他的嘴唇在Bucky的皮肤上游移，而Bucky扭动着攀住他，手指紧扣进Steve的肌肉，上气不接下气的哭叫哀求只会火上浇油。

在Steve出发归还石头的前夜，他在Bucky耳边也低喃过这些言语，那时他们正一起坐在门廊上看星星。

对于他，时间在实打实的流逝，度日如年。但对于Bucky，那只有五秒。就算现在，他也像是抓住救命稻草一样依附着这个事实，他等不及要实现他会回去的这个诺言，又恐惧于他会食言，生怕无情的宇宙又要再次将他们分离，毕竟，它已经这么做过太多次了。

Steve回过神，立刻注意到了Rumlow看起来有多么震惊。他绷着脸装糊涂，哪怕Rumlow从惊讶中缓过神来，换上一副病态的愉悦之情。

“哈，原来是这样。”

“对，就是这样。”

他合理推测Rumlow现在不会从背后给他一枪了，于是他转回Bucky，后者显然这段时间正一直凝视着他。他的表情现在生动了一些，微张着嘴，皱着眉头，以一种烧灼般的力度盯着Steve。

“我是Steve Rogers。你的名字是James Buchanan Barnes，我是你的朋友。”

Bucky倒吸一口气战栗起来，Steve能感受到他指尖下的抖动。他多么想把Bucky藏进自己的身体里，妥帖地收拢在自己温暖安全的心房里。

Bucky舔舔嘴唇，当他再次开口时，这次是英语了。

“我认识你（I know you）。”

Part 4完


	5. Chapter 5

“你确定他这样安全吗？”Rumlow已经不是第一次这么问了。

Steve也不是第一次想掐死他了。

Rumlow问句涉及的对象正坐在Steve旁边，除非是直接的对话，他都冷漠而安静得像一个雕像。Steve一边的胳膊圈着他，因为他忍受不了不触碰Bucky。在瞬间的紧张之后，Bucky甚至微微向他靠了靠，这可能是他的臆想，但Steve觉得这是真的，并且介于自从他们坐上车之后，除了眨眼的刹那，Bucky的眼神一刻不离Steve，他决定更近一步，并暗自祈祷Bucky并不反感与自己的肢体接触。

让Rumlow惴惴不安的并不是Steve的黏黏糊糊或者Bucky的目不转睛，而是Bucky可以自由活动这个事实。

Steve在这里想铐上手铐的唯一人选只有Rumlow，而且绝不是那种玩笑的方式。

“他很好。”

“他很危险。”Rumlow坚持道，仍然专注于眼前的路况，“Cap，你得明白这有多么不符程序。没有洗脑，没有电椅——我们从没有就这么把他放出来。”

 _Bucky不是一个他妈的动物。不是你们招之即用，挥之即冻的武器。_ Steve想要这么咆哮。

但他太他妈的清楚这就是Bucky对于Rumlow以及九头蛇全部的意义。

于是Steve只允许自己说出“我用不着这些来控制他。”他的语调中透露着冷酷的自信，他内心沸腾的冰焰只让这更容易了。他能 _感觉_ 到Bucky在听到那些单词的时候猝然的绷紧了身子，目光沉甸甸地落在Steve的脸上。Steve太心疼了。

“你总这么说。”Rumlow嘟囔着，但那算不上是抗议。当他在后视镜与Steve视线相接的时候，Steve能看到一种他从来不配也不想配得上的尊敬。

他移开目光，转向Bucky，他的双眼依然认真平静地盯着Steve。

Steve小心翼翼地抬起一只手，当Bucky没有躲闪的时候他再次惊讶了。或许Bucky不记得过去Pierce怎么对待他，但Steve可记忆犹新。Bucky的那些话语还在耳边回荡，化作血管中奔涌沸腾的血液。Steve在追捕的那段时间一直被这种狂怒所驱动。他必须这样，不然复仇的烈焰会从内将他燃烧殆尽，并且再次吞噬Bucky。那个双眼温柔，穿着瓦坎达长袍的Bucky，他只要有他的小羊们和跟着他的孩子们的陪伴就能生活得很快乐。不像Steve，Bucky的心中没有暴力，从来没有，但那时是他漫长的生命中第一次过上安宁地日子，而Steve誓死守护。

可到头来，什么都不重要了。到头来，Steve连那些愤怒都没有了。

回到现在，Bucky用那种甚至称得上充满信任的目光看着他，但这不是因为他记得那些默契无双的时光，而是因为他只懂得命令，而现在，Steve是他的指挥官。

Steve轻轻抚上Bucky的脸颊，微微停顿了一会儿，感受着皮肤的温暖和一小部分的后颈。

Bucky脸不改色地接受了他的触碰，既没有倾身也没有躲闪。

但当Steve收回手的时候，那双蓝眼睛在半秒间瞟向了他远离的手掌，要不是Steve一直紧盯着他，那眼神快得根本不会被注意到。在那个瞬间，他希望Bucky能说点什么，毕竟这是他唯一的面部动作。

但Bucky没有。自从他说出捅穿了Steve的那四个字之后，他就不再开口。

 _我认识你_ ，仅此而已。Steve也没有步步紧逼。一部分原因是Rumlow也在场，但更多的是因为Steve并不真的是Bucky认识的那个人。那个人正在复仇者大厦里等待着他们，在看不见的地方听着，内心随着每一个单词碎裂流血。他们在Bucky处理一些生理需求的时候给了他必要的隐私。很快，Rollins就再次汇报，并为自己不用陪着他们大大松了口气。

“我们快到了。”Rumlow毫无必要地开口，引起Steve的主意，“那地方是安全的，对吗？”

“再安全不过了。神盾局不知道这地方。”

“你怎么做到的？”

“秘书长帮了点小忙。”Steve谎称道。他现在已经在他和Pierce之间编造出不少交情了，毕竟死人不会开口。事实上，那是Clint的安全屋之一。Natasha在特区也有一个，但那更远，更不用说神盾局知道那里，因而九头蛇也了如指掌。“这不是原定计划。我没料到Pierce会出意外。”

这足以让Rumlow闭嘴了。在这一点上可毫无运气的成分。Steve没有刻意打听，但他很确定他们对他没有丝毫怀疑。毕竟，他的犯罪现场干净得无可指摘，而另一个他——这个世界的他，在Pierce死的那段时间正忙着进行搜救活动，时不时出席几个媒体发布会。

Natasha对此满意极了。

这是一栋非典型安全屋。它两层楼高，庭院辽阔。Rumlow停好了车，拎起装着冬兵武器的装备包，蹑手蹑脚地检查了一下周遭。Bucky现在只穿着汗衫和毛衣。Steve欣慰地发现，Hydra还仁慈到让Bucky自己穿衣服，而不是把他当作一个洋娃娃一样摆弄。那些武器是另一回事了，但目前，那个小型兵器库还在Rumlow带着的包里。

Steve钻出轿车等着Bucky照做。当Bucky紧紧跟在他身旁的时候，他雀跃了一下，很想握住Bucky的手，但他忍住了。他再清楚不过现在有哪些人正监视着他们。

“我们进去吧。”Rumlow说，“这里太开阔了。”

他这会儿倒说这种话了。想当年，九头蛇可是派Bucky在光天化日众目睽睽之下去“暗杀”Fury的。不过那时候，他们自觉洞察计划已经大获成功，从此之外再也不用躲躲藏藏了。

他们刚走进围墙，还没走几步，一个小飞镖就扎在了Rumlow的脖子上。经年的训练让Rumlow条件反射地冲着它射来的方向举起了枪。他还没来得及开火，Steve从背后一脚踹上他的膝窝，而第二枚飞镖就在这时射中了他的二头肌。

Rumlow还没倒地就已经晕了过去。

Natasha穿着她的黑寡妇制服从阴影中浮现出来。

她没有靠得太近，Steve也毫不惊讶她一直盯着Steve背后的某人。

“说真的，Cap，”她的声音中有一种刻意维持的平稳，“你把后背留给了冬日战士。”

“我是这么做了。”Steve随意地回答。他故意往旁边跨了一步，屏住呼吸等待着Bucky的反应。他很警觉，视线不离蜷成一团的Rumlow，但他没有掏枪，也没有从背后偷袭Steve，所以他猜测目前情况还算可控。

他正准备开口，一个意料之外的声音打破了沉默。

“叛徒？”

Bucky依然看着Rumlow，深深地皱起了眉。他似乎有点惊讶，就像他也没料到自己会开口。他寥寥几次的开口，声音都颇为嘶哑，让Steve不禁心生探寻。

“是的。”他说，两只手指轻轻握住Bucky的手腕，触碰着冰冷的金属。Bucky唯一的反应是将视线从Rumlow移向了Steve。“你还好吗，Buck？士兵？”

Bucky缓缓眨眼，他的脸简直就是一个疯狂弹出“错误！”的电脑屏幕的人类翻版。

“蠢问题。”Steve自言自语，接着转向Natasha，他的手依然圈着Bucky的手，漫不经心地想着最终能不能和Bucky十指交握。

Natasha毫不掩饰她落在Steve身上的探寻目光。

“你那边进展如何？”Steve生硬地转移着话题。毕竟，当他潜伏Hydra的时候，其他人也紧锣密鼓地忙碌。

“顺利。”她简洁地回答，“Fury知道了。Hill也是。”

Steve挑挑眉，Natasha只是无谓地耸肩。

“你说了把Barnes搞出来就能说了。”

“你还真是取了字面含义啊。”

她野性十足地露齿而笑。Steve明白那意思，但此时，他手上的小动作已经顺利达成，于是他心满意足地不再计较。

“带上Rumlow走吧。Clint在车里等着。”

“我们开车去曼哈顿？”

“上帝，当然不。Tony借了我们一架飞机，有昆氏所有的优秀品质，并且还不会被神盾局追踪到。我们半小时就能到那儿。动起来动起来，Cap。”

Steve过了一秒才反应过来Natasha希望他和Bucky先走，因为她不愿从Bucky身边经过。Steve试图通过眉毛传达自己的抗议。而她挤眉弄眼的方式毫不留情地以阴谋论和自卫本能驳回了他。

行吧，就这样吧。

Steve把Rumlow扛在肩上转身走了。Bucky垫着脚悄无声息地跟着他。他思念他的Nat，疼痛得几乎让他裂成两半。

*

整个车程都充斥着紧绷的沉默，上了飞机也没好到哪里去。Clint借口要去驾驶座，并且毫无必要地给Steve和Natasha递了个眼色，于是Natasha跟着他去了副驾驶。Steve对于他有意营造的隐私颇为感激。

Bucky全程都安静而顺服。但很明显他正等待着Steve给他下令。

他们扣好安全带准备起飞，Steve和他肩并肩坐着，因为他依然无法忍受和Bucky断开肢体接触。他冒险提问道：

“之前，你说你认识我。想再说说吗？”

Bucky的姿势甚至连表情都没有改变，但他已经在瞬间以令人心碎的速度竖起防备，一切变化都写在他的眼睛里，它们微微睁大，随后变成了彻底的空茫。

Steve不假思索地伸手，但这一次，Bucky避开了。

Steve的手因为这猝不及防的躲闪顿在空中。

“我不会伤害你的，”他语气激烈地低声说，“我保证，Buck。你能——记忆不会让你受到惩罚。”

Bucky咽了咽口水，缓缓抬眼和Steve目光相接。那并没有之前那么空洞了，但其中的警惕没有丝毫消弭的痕迹。

“我发誓。”Steve重申。他微微抬手，Bucky立刻捕捉到了这一动作，但他没有再往后退了，只是以肉眼可见的期待保持着静止。Steve真希望自己知道现在应该怎么做，但他只知道一种证明自己言如其实的方法。他再次轻轻捧住了他的脸，手指来回拂过他的面颊，安静地等待。

Bucky蓝灰色的眸子一直看着Steve，整个人一动不动。Steve便只是随着他一动不动，他没有收回自己的手，也没有更进一步，哪怕他只要稍一用力就能真正感受到掌下Bucky的温暖。这就像一场测试，就像一刹那延伸至了永恒。

直到Bucky开始动作，Steve才意识到自己一直在屏气。Bucky微微倾脸，主动贴上了Steve的手掌，深深地呼出了一口气。

“上帝啊，Buck。”Steve惊喘道，“ _Bucky_ _。_ ”

“我不记得我叫Bucky的日子了。”Bucky几不可闻地开口，要不是Steve血清强化的听力他一定什么也听不清，“但我知道那个名字（I know that name）。”

Steve艰难地吞咽了几次才能开口：

“就像你认识我一样(The way you know me)？”

Bucky眨眨眼。他看起来精疲力竭，眼窝深陷，面色惨白。

“不，”Bucky过了一会儿才回答，“没那么清楚。我在梦里见过你的脸。”

他再次紧张起来。Steve假装没有注意到，轻轻用拇指抚摸着他的脸。

“你也在我的梦里。”

Bucky惊讶地张开了嘴，整张脸微微扭曲。这是目前为止他最激烈的情感流露了，也让Steve不由想起那位故人。他的五官现在是如此地压抑冷漠，而过去，他鲜活的表情比他的言语诉说更多。即使在阿扎诺*事件之后，就算Bucky能守口如瓶，他的眼睛总是背叛他向Steve泄露着所有的秘密。

这是Steve第一次觉得，对于他自己来说，或许在特区失去Bucky的踪迹再在布加勒斯特相遇是更仁慈的一种经历。因为那时候，两年的时光让他遇见的人不再是失之交臂坠落风雪山谷的挚友，而是那个从灰烬中顽强地寻找自我的士兵。那时候，那位中士的神采在冬日战士的身上已经初现端倪，当他看着Steve的时候，他的双眼随着一个罕见的微笑浮现出细小的纹路，仿佛他渴望伸手抓住Steve只是觉得自己不被允许这么做。

但这么想也太自私了。话说回来，只因为想要把从他身边夺走Bucky的人撕成碎片就穿梭到这里创造一条新的时间线似乎也没有好到哪儿去。

只要有关Bucky，他总是非常自私。

Steve合上眼帘，缓缓地呼吸来压抑啜泣的冲动。他感觉Bucky动了动，移开了脸，但随即那张仍然在战栗的温热面庞紧贴着他的。

Bucky伏在Steve的耳旁，悄声吐露出一个秘密：

“我不被允许做梦。”

Steve打了个哆嗦，而Bucky飞快地退开了，他双眼瞪得圆圆的，嘴唇颤抖，恐惧爬上他的面庞，随即被一种有意维持的面无表情取代了，而Steve _再也不能_ ——

他没想这么激动的，但是他猛地伸出手握住了Bucky的后颈把他拉近。当Steve按着他让他们额头相抵的时候，Bucky发出了细小的呜咽。他的呼吸狂乱地打在Steve脸上。Steve强迫自己的保持平稳并闭上了眼睛。

他放开Bucky的脖子，转而扶住他的肩膀。但Bucky依然保持原位，和Steve面颊相贴，气息相融。

Steve很久都没有再次开口，Bucky的话依然久久地回荡在他脑中。

他记得Steve，远胜于他记得自己或是自己的 _名字_ 。Steve想着Bucky，想着他的Bucky，他会在湖边等着他，也会在午夜从床上惊醒，哭着摸索Steve的脸庞和双手，乞求他是真实存在的，语气中却充满着不相信这可能发生的绝望。当Steve在瓦坎达陪他的时候这不常发生，但每次发作之后，Bucky总是有些尴尬和羞赧，而Steve总会留给他看似需要的私人空间。

而现在，他知道了——

当他们还有大把时间的时候，他其实一直在琢磨。他早该知道的，他早该知道这个世界会慷慨给予Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes的只有苦难和折磨。

“你可以，”当他们的呼吸终于双双平稳之后，Steve艰难地说道，“当然，你当然可以做梦。”

Bucky尖锐地吸气，当他再次开口的时候，语带仓惶。

“那椅子，会把他们全部夺走。”

“滚他的，”Steve克制自己不要咆哮，只是因为他不想吓到Bucky，不想让他觉得Steve对他生气或将要伤害他，“再也不会有椅子了，再也没有洗脑了。你——你很安全，Bucky。我会保护你。”

Bucky退了回去，Steve惊讶地发现他在微笑，嘴唇微抿，却满是痛苦。

他看起来绝不像是相信Steve的样子。而在Steve试图再次说服他之前，Bucky说话了。

“哦，Steve，”他甜丝丝地说，他的让步并不是因为认同，只是为了避免争吵，和从前一模一样，因为即使只有他们两个人，Steve也总是那个喋喋不休的炮仗，而Bucky总是宁事息人，比Steve见过的任何人都更温和包容。

当Bucky再次带着不确定冲他弯了弯唇角的时候，过去的回忆死死地卡在Steve的喉咙里，如鲠在喉，更别提开口了。Bucky闭上眼靠回了座位，而Steve甚至不敢打扰他。

当他发现Natasha正在几英尺之外斜靠着墙饶有兴致地打量着他俩的时候，他立刻挺直了身子，几乎被吓得心脏病发。她的表情捉摸不透，但她没有掩饰自己来回打量着Steve和Bucky的视线。

Steve冲她皱眉。

她敲了敲自己的耳朵。

“你知道他全都听得见吧。”

当然了，Rogers。Steve还戴着窃听器呢。

Steve是真的忘了这件事，他一心只有Bucky，所有其他的人和事都被抛之脑后。他几乎能预见之后会发生什么，毕竟Sam过去总是打趣他。或许现在依旧如此，毕竟所有人才刚刚回归，他们还无暇相互戏谑。

Steve只能含糊地嗯了一声。

Natasha扬起头，她的嘴唇扭曲着，通常这时候她很想嘲笑他但觉得太过不合气氛。

“你看起来一团糟。”

Steve低下头，确实笑了起来，即使这笑声简直生生撕扯着他的喉咙。

“哈，你对此毫无头绪。”

“我开始有一些想法了。”Natasha说着靠近了些。

Steve的一只手还搭在Bucky的大腿上，倒不是有意为之，但他能因此感受到他的紧张。他轻拍那块肌肉，期望这能让他放松。Natasha为此眯起了双眼，但不置一词。

“真是一出好戏。”Natasha将视线移回Steve身上，假装她并没有全神贯注于Bucky哪怕最微小的动作，“我以为你会是个糟糕（terrible）的纳粹，但事实上你却是个可怕（terrifying）的纳粹。”

“我可有好几副面孔呢。”Steve略带嘲讽地说。Nat曾带着相同的语调对他说过一模一样的话，她刚刚漂染的金发飞扬，兴致勃勃地准备和Steve，Sam和Wanda踏上一段逃亡之旅。

Natasha微笑，但笑意未达眼底。Steve见状只有叹息。

“那全是瞎扯，Natasha。我只是说他们想听的话。仅此而已。”

“我相信如此。这只是有些出乎意料。你对Rumlow的做法可是一场赌博。或者说是我 _揣测_ 你对他做了的事。”

这次Steve恼火地看了她一眼。他真不想在这里讨论这件事。既然她提醒了他Rogers和Tony也是听众，就别指望他再忘了。但对Natasha沉默没什么用。如果他好声好气地相求，他的Nat或许会停止刺探，但这个Natasha显然不会因此止步，她对Rogers都一知半解，更别提对Steve了。

“那不是赌博。”Steve干巴巴地回答，一派对于她的挑衅满不在乎的模样，“我知道他妈的美国队长对他粗暴以待会引起什么反应。”

他或许说得有点多，但看到Natasha脸上的惊讶也值了。一闪而逝，但真真切切。于是在这般情境，Steve是坏笑了一下。

“该死，”Natasha吹了声口哨，“没想到你还有这一手。”

“你对我一无所知，Natasha。”Steve耐心地告诉他，先前的恼怒和忍俊不禁都消退成了哀愁。“你甚至都不了解你的Cap，Rogers。而他比我还年轻十一岁呢。你知道，人是会变的。”

“我可不觉得你会改变这么多。”Natasha笑着回答，这次，她的双眼因真切的愉悦放松了。“说回你，Rogers。我们不会无缘无故地追随你。她了解你吗？（Does she know you）”

突如其来的疑问让他恍惚了一下，原本舌尖上的抗议被咽了回去。但他很快明白了她指的是谁。

答案并不只是三言两语，但他绝不可能对此撒谎。问题的关键是，他要说多少呢。他已经无可挽回地改变了这个世界。灭霸或许永远打不了那个响指，他们也不用穿梭时间争抢宝石，更没有在Vormir苍凉的岩石中那个匆忙的葬礼。

“她了解过我（She did）。*”

Natasha绝不是能被人糊弄过去的角色。她的双眼因顿悟一闪。

“哦，”她叹息，“原来如此。”

“Nat。Natasha。”

“原来不是我们打了一架。”她毫无笑意地弯了弯嘴角。Steve几秒后才反应过来她在指什么*，她继续说下去：“我现在知道为什么你既不能正眼看我，也无法移开视线了。我得承认，有那么一阵子我以为你爱上你的Natasha了。”

Bucky挪动了一下，肌肉再次绷紧了。Steve的手指掐陷进他的大腿，试图传达出他紧紧地抓住他了并且再也不会松手的含义。他不知道这是不是正确的回应，但这是他现在能想到的最好处理了。Bucky没有进一步的动作，于是Steve也按兵不动。

“不，”他告诉Natasha，“我爱她。她是家人，一直都是。只是不是那种爱。”

“看得出来。”Natasha冲Bucky点点下巴，目光准确地落在Steve搭在Bucky大腿上的手，“那值得吗？”

“你知道我的过去不会成为你们的未来了。除非你们能搞砸成那样，所以拜托了，别那样。”

Natasha被逗笑了，但她了然的目光也让Steve有多么不擅长岔开话题昭然若揭。

“我们不会的。请正面回答问题。”

Steve发现自己欠她这个回答，尽管每个单词都让他心如刀割。

“不。对我们来说，对我来说，答案永远都是不值得。但她执意如此。”

Natasha难得地词穷了。她试图从他身上找到撒谎的痕迹，他的声音和面孔都因为突如其来的情感扭曲了。Steve并不介意她的审视，因为那些话带着说不清道不明地情感涌上他的胸膛，自发地流淌出来。

“你是个英雄，Natasha。”

毫无疑问，这评价远远不够。Nat是英雄，但她意味着更多。她是一个朋友，一个理性的声音，在世界天翻地覆时的一个立足点，在无眠的夜晚他们背靠背时传来的温暖。

最后，她牺牲了。

Natasha最后莫测地看了Steve一眼，转身回到了驾驶舱。

她落荒而逃，没有更好的形容了。Steve能理解她。尽管是她自己问的，他也传达出了太多信息。这些回答绝对超出她的预料，也让他再次沉浸在回忆里。

右边的人动了一下，Steve侧目望去，Bucky不再扮演一只装死的负鼠了。他半阖眼帘，从睫毛下小心翼翼地看着Steve。他维持着视线接触缓慢地把自己的手覆上了腿上Steve的那只。那是他的金属左手，没有戴手套，在Steve永远火热的皮肤上显得格外冰冷。

这像是另一次测试。

在过去的两个小时中，Steve一直想这么做了，他手掌一翻，掌心向上，和Bucky十指相贴。

Bucky的五指放松地搭了一秒，随即紧紧地握住了他的，用力得开始发疼。Steve只是用同样的力度回握，内心撕裂般的疼痛仿佛因此稍有舒缓。

Bucky全程都不再移开自己的目光，他同样也没有松开自己的手。

Part5 完

*

阿扎诺（Azzano）：意大利的一个城市，CA1里Bucky在那里碰到了九头蛇的士兵并被抓去做实验了。

She did：不知道中文语境怎么翻比较好。Natasha用的是现在时，Steve回答用的是过去时，说明的就是他的Nat已经过世了。

Steve几秒后在反应过来她在指什么*：以防有姑娘忘啦，他们第一次在复仇者大厦相遇的时候，Steve一直盯着还活着的Natasha，导致当时寡姐问他他们是不是在Steve的时间线打了一架他才一直这么看她。


	6. Chapter 6

Part 6

Natasha和Clint没有和他们一起回到大厦。他们字面意义上地在屋顶扔下了Steve和Bucky。他们显然没打算告知自己的目的地，但Steve有个准确得该死的猜想。落在Natasha手上，Rumlow大概会后悔自己出生，九头蛇接下来的一周也别没好日子过了。

Steve没有错过Natasha射线般的目光落在他有意和Bucky的黏黏糊糊上。他能感受到其中的忧虑和怀疑，但她没有对他掩饰，而这让Steve颇为触动，毕竟他们不是朋友，甚至算不上同事。

Steve对她一点头试图宽慰，但Natasha只是摇摇头离开了。Steve非常清楚允许冬日战士进入复仇者——现在还是Stark大厦，对于她而言是一种莫大的让步。这不是信任，因为他知道Natasha并不信任他，这无关私人恩怨，只是Natasha一贯的作风。但很显然，她对于他的能力还有点信心，相信他能控制住局面，而在这一点上，Clint乐得由她做主。

Steve对于目前事态的走向非常满意，但他同样敏锐地注意着事情能如何在刹那间一塌糊涂。

Bucky再一次沉默地跟在Steve身后。但当Steve和他踏进电梯之后，Steve能看到他脸上有显而易见的困惑。

“你还好吗，Bucky？”

那双蓝灰色的眼睛冲他一瞟，又飞快地看向别处。

“是的，长官。”

噢。这可是新情况。

该死的。

“我很好。”他有意保持着平静，“你反而看起来不好。你可以问问题。我——你不会被惩罚。”

Bucky抿紧了嘴唇，他再次偷瞄了Steve一眼，这次没那么快移开了。

“我的任务是什么，长——队长？”

哦， _操_ 。但——

“我从来没告诉过你我是队长。”

Bucky眨眨眼，微微蹙眉，看起来分外地脆弱。

“我——我不——”

Bucky被电梯门的开启打断了，而Steve原本的鼓励之语都因眼前所见从嘴边溜走。

Rogers穿着他的制服，盾牌就在手边而非背在背后。他站在屋子中间，同样呆若木鸡，目光直直地落在Bucky身上，仿佛世界上只剩下了他们两人。

Steve走出了电梯。

Bucky头一次没有跟上。

Steve回头，Bucky仍然震惊地盯着Rogers。他因Steve的动作缓缓地在他们两人之间来回扫视，条件反射地后退一步。

“Bucky，”Steve温和地说，忽视着身后Rogers窒息般的声音，“我能解释，来吧。”

Bucky跌跌撞撞地扑出电梯，被自己绊了一跤，死神般的优雅和镇定烟消云散。Steve一把扶住了他，而Bucky完全放弃了站直的打算，依着Steve的扶助直愣愣地盯着他的脸，目光扫过他的五官，仿佛想要察觉所有的细节。他扭头转向Rogers，审视中的细致分毫不减。

Steve只能无助地眼睁睁看着Bucky有血有肉的那只手飞快地抬起，一把扣住他的脸，溢出一声痛苦的嘶吼。

Rogers眨眼间就来到了他们身边，几乎粗鲁地挤开了Steve。Steve默默退开让Rogers接替他搂住Bucky。他不知道该不该这么做，不知道Bucky会不会受到更大的刺激，但他绝不会挡在Steve Rogers和Bucky Barnes之间。

当Bucky猛地伸手攥住Steve的胳膊而不是推开他的时候，Steve的心里又苦又甜。Bucky拉着他留在原地，更加凑近了地盯着他们两个，蓝眼睛因为疑惑睁大了，里面或许还有些别的情感。

当那双蓝眼睛转向他的时候，Steve毫无防备。Rogers跟着扫了他一眼，但他看起来根本不能为了任何事从Bucky身上移开视线。Steve没法因此责怪他。

“我不明白。”Bucky小声地说。

Steve不由开始思考，对于一个过去七十年都无法相信自己的脑子的人来说，这一幕或许冲击过大了。他们或许不应该让Bucky同时看见两个Steve，但——

让Rogers现在才见到Bucky已经够困难了。唯一阻止他跟着Natasha和Clint追杀Hydra的原因正是此时在他怀抱里抖个不停的男人。Steve已经完成了自己的任务。他该走了。

但——

他小心地上前一步。Bucky谨慎地看着他的动作，但没有逃开，Rogers也没有阻止他，于是他继续走近直至他能把他们两个都拥进怀里。他没有这么做，但上帝啊，他真想这么做。

他一只手搭在Rogers身上，伸出另一只手抚上Bucky的脸。当Bucky默许这一举动的时候，他心中迸发出痛苦的愉悦。

“这是真实的。”Steve对着Bucky同样对着Rogers低喃，“这不是黄粱一梦。你在这里。现在是2012年，你在纽约，和Steve Rogers在一起。”

“Steven Grant Rogers。美国队长。”Bucky嘟囔道，眼中闪过一丝光芒，“我不知道为什么会知道这个。”

“你会想起来的。”Steve只是这么说。他也只能这么说。

他再次向后推开，但这次，他的手指流连在Bucky的脸颊上，直到被迫分离，指尖描摹出他的下颌线。Steve在身侧紧紧攥拳，这样他就不会再次伸出手去。

Bucky眨巴了一下眼，又扭头去看Rogers。后者看起来有千言万语，但最后却说不出一句话。颇为讽刺的是，相比于已经有了颇多心理建设的Rogers，在那条硝烟滚滚的路上，Steve在一阵缠斗中还能叫出Bucky的名字。或许区别正在于此，在那样需要高度集中和灵活变通的时刻，人的反应也会更快。

而在这般情境下，当他以为早已失去的一生所求就近在眼前，却仍然无比遥远的时候，他的思维能力也成了一团浆糊。。

“Buck，”Rogers终于挤出一声。Bucky颤抖着，不自觉地看了Steve，随后视线又仿佛被磁铁被吸引似的回到了Rogers脸上。

“Bucky，是我。”Rogers再次说道。他近乎抽泣了一声，于是Bucky的手颤抖着抚上Rogers的脸，就像之前Steve对他做的那样。“哦，上帝，Buck，你真的在这里。”

Steve把这当成退场的一个好时机。

他们两个都没有注意到他悄悄溜进了电梯。直到电梯门合拢之前，他都一直注视这他们，四肢交缠地拥抱着彼此，仿佛注定如此，再也无可分离。

“JARVIS？”

“请讲，Rogers队长。”

“那里是安全的，对吗？”

“先生为那一层楼调整了安保级别，没有人能接近Barnes中士。如有必要，那里也能关住Barnes中士。”

Steve想说那用不上，但他们都不知道事态会如何发展。Bucky这会儿大约只顾得上迷茫，但当他逐渐意识到自己已经从九头蛇到了他们的敌人手里，没人知道他会作何反应。他 _认识_ Steve，它蛰伏在无数次的程序和洗脑之下顽强生存，但他并不真的能认出他。这——这很好，这是个奇迹，但他们不知道也无法预测他对这一切的反应。

这轮不到Steve来处理，但——

他深吸一口气。

“Tony在这几天一直在忙这个？”他询问JARVIS，因为他太需要分散一下注意了。

“是的。”JARVIS回答，但他听起来并不怎么高兴。

“他又没有睡觉了，是不是？”沉默就是最好的回答。“你能带我去见他吗？”

“如你所愿，Rogers队长。”

在坐电梯的短暂时间里，Steve努力不要去想他刚刚离开的两个人。他失败了。他很难不去想Bucky是多么轻易地投入了Rogers的怀抱，他或许心有困惑，或许惴惴不安，但他毫无障碍地接受了Rogers的触碰，仿佛在他内心的深处，他早就知道，Rogers而并非Steve才是他真正的Steve Rogers。

他不知道该如何形容他的感受。所有的情感都缠绕在一起。无可否认，他很 _开心_ ，但是——

但是，但是，但是。

再次见到Tony确实很好，但客观来说，他看起来可不怎么好。他的黑眼圈已经挂到了脸颊上，而眼睛中布满的血丝已经可以和吸血鬼一战。

“Tony，”Steve平静地叫了他一声。他已经太他妈的久没有机会这么说话了。

他那糟糕得如同灾后现场的谈话对象猛地从一堆破铜烂铁或者奇瑞塔的残骸中抬起头来。他眨了好几下眼才聚焦在Steve身上。

“小队长，嘿——”他顿了顿，眯起眼睛，“你是另一个。看着是个老好人，没想到暗黑杀人狂那套还挺适合你。”

“多亏了九头蛇。”Steve干巴巴地说。

“没错，他们肯定知道拿你怎么办。”Tony漫不经心的语调显示出他这会儿大概正同时追逐着三个完全发散的想法，毫不留情地折磨他急缺睡眠的大脑，“听到了你的小表演。我给满分，我也会想让你穿着带马刺的靴子踩我的。”

Steve眨眨眼。

“如果我有那种爱好的话，但很显然我没有。”Tony不确定地补充。

“听起来你应该和Pepper谈谈这个。无论如何，听着，Tony，我到这儿来是为了——”

“不！我不想听！”

“我还没——”

“我知道你要说什么，相信我，这不——”

“ _谢谢你，_ _Tony_ _，_ ”Steve打断了他，响亮到足以盖过了Tony的喋喋不休。

Tony脸上那一副被背叛了的表情看起来既滑稽又悲伤。

“谢谢你。”Steve重复，当Tony张口的时候他抬手，并惊讶于Tony真的听了下去，“当我决定在救出Bucky前就告诉你所有事情的时候，我是全然自私的。在我的世界里，我全都搞砸了，一切都无可弥补。说实话，这是我最多的让步了。但现在看来多少比我那时的处理更好了一点，你应该知道那些。”

“Steve，说真的，咱们就别——别，行吗？”

Steve不情愿地停下了，因为他更不想辜负Tony声音中的沉重。他之前的最好预期，不过是九头蛇对Bucky的可怖折磨能多少抵消一些Tony对父母之死的复仇怒焰。他希望自己救出他并让Rogers把Bucky带到安全的地方之后，Tony不会紧追不舍。

他没有想到，这座大厦最终成为了庇护之所。

他咽下另一句感谢，转而说道：“好吧，但你知道他会再和你来一次一模一样的对话吧。”

Tony挥挥手，但脸上并无不耐之色。

“当然当然，要是他能从他的机器人小男友身上放开手。我看短时间内可不大可能，我在那之前就会逃到马里布去的。”

Steve颇具策略地没有提醒他以下事实：首先，Rogers才不会轻易忘了这件事，再说了，Tony和Rogers很快就要一起联手把Hydra的基地炸上天。他安然的微笑并没能安抚Tony，反而换来怀疑的一瞥。

“你该睡了。”Steve温和地说，“别又让Pepper拖你去睡。”

“那只发生了 _一次_ ——”他停下了，冲着Steve眯眼，“你怎么知道的？没人知道那个。JARVIS，你——”

“放过他吧，Tony。是你告诉我的。”

“我 _绝不会_ 。”

Steve坏笑了一下。

“啊哈，你会自己发现的，不是吗？”他很快清醒过来，“再见，Tony。我会想念你的。”

Tony看起来被吓到了，这让Steve想哭又想笑，或者狠狠地拥抱他。但他一样也没有做，只是激活了时空定位器，当量子战甲以熟悉的方式包裹住他时，他因此放松下来。

“请等一下，Rogers队长。”

“JARVIS，怎么了？”Tony搅着手问道，毫不掩饰地自己对于战甲的好奇打量。

“Rogers队长和Barnes中士想要见一见Rogers队长。”

“毫不令人迷惑。”Tony嘟囔。

Steve愣了愣才回答。

“Bucky想要见我？”

“是的。”

Steve不知道为什么自己看了一眼Tony。他本来已经在心中道了永别，现在又从离开的边缘被拽了回来，这不由让他挣扎了一秒，而Tony是在场的唯一能给予一些指点的人。不出所料的是，Tony只是冲他耸耸肩，便再次埋首于那堆金属残骸。

Steve走回了电梯。

电梯门打开的时候，Rogers正等在那里，他几乎没等Steve走出来就进了电梯。

“Tony还醒着？”

“我——是的，但——”

电梯门在Rogers的假笑中合上了。

Steve转过身，发现Bucky就和Rogers之前那样一动不动地站在屋子中间。Steve小心翼翼地走近他，但Bucky只是站在那里平静地等待着。

“你想聊聊吗，Buck？”

肯定的回答就写在Bucky的脸上，但他过了一阵子才开口。Steve无比渴望上前两步，这样他就可以触碰到Bucky，但他没有。

“他说你们两个其实是同一个人。”Bucky最终开口，“他说你来自未来。你是来救我的。”

Steve咽了咽，喉咙咯咯作响。

“比那要复杂一点。但没错，那是真的。”他看到Bucky怀疑地眯起了眼睛控诉着他。“ _全部_ 都是真的，Buck。”

“你说过你是我的指挥官。”

“在七十年前我确实是。”

“你不是九头蛇。”

“我不是。”

Steve已经做好了打一架的准备。冬日战士从来不是九头蛇忠实的信徒，特别是当美国人接手之后。没有那些激活词，他们只能用蛮力强迫他服从。Bucky告诉过他，他对于Hydra的情感并非忠诚，而是别无他选。他是他们的武器，他必须回去，或者被回收，而后者总是伴随着伤痛。

他甚至鲜少有机会一个人出去，身边总是随时跟着一支行动小队。

尽管如此，Steve还是准备好了大打一架，至少装出架势。Bucky注意到了，并随之绷紧了身子，但他没有出手。

“我不记得你了。”Bucky有些挫败地说。

Steve呼出一口气，强迫自己放松。他缓缓在身侧张开自己的双臂，表明自己全无威胁。

“但你认识我。”

Bucky低下了头，现在他身上充斥着一种全然不同的紧张。

“你怎么知道我就是他？会和你的Bucky一样？”

“因为我了解你。”Bucky猛地抬头，满面愁容，而Steve努力露出他最温柔的微笑，“ _他_ 了解你。你难道看不出来吗？”

Bucky没有说话，但他的表情足够说明一切。

Steve再也无法忍受了。起初，Bucky在他的怀抱里颇为僵硬，但当Steve把脸埋进他的发间深深呼吸的时候，Bucky低吟了一声，抬手攀上了他的背。

“我不能留下来。”Steve对着Bucky的鬓发低喃，“我要走了。我的Bucky还在等我。”

Bucky又呜咽了一声，简直再次扎进了Steve一团乱麻的心。

“你会有自己的生活的，Buck。你和他一起，会再次构建出属于自己的人生。”

“我只夺走东西。”Bucky的声音又轻又急，Steve慢了半拍才听清，“我是一件武器。”

“你是一个 _人_ 。该死的，你是一个活生生的人。你对他，对Steve，也对我，都很重要。”

Bucky往后退了退，有些迷惑地歪了歪头。Steve觉得那有些可爱，他有一点被吓到了，但更多的是努力接纳。

“你已经有你的Bucky了。”

“当然。但没有一个宇宙中的Bucky Barnes是我不在乎的。”

Bucky看起来并不怎么明白，甚至算不上认同。但有一些转变发生了，这是个开始。

“我要离开了。”Steve轻声说。Bucky的双臂从他身侧滑落，他后退几步：“照顾好自己，好吗，Buck？别——上帝啊，保重。”

Bucky看着他，仿佛Steve是他的野梦成真，而不知为何，他喜欢这样。当一个微小的羞涩微笑悄然攀上Bucky的唇角，Steve觉得自己如同被闪电击中，电流在指尖欢快地歌唱。

他感到充满了力量，如有神佑，他是所有的宇宙中最他妈的幸运的混蛋。

他希望Rogers和他一样珍惜这一切，但他深知他必将如此。

“谢谢。”Bucky说，嘴唇笨拙地描绘出这几个单词，就像他对这简单的一句话不知所措，“谢谢你尽力拯救我。”

“也是在救我，伙计。”Steve俯身最后飞快但用力地拥抱了一下，而Bucky回抱了他。“一切都会好的，Buck。”

Steve退后，手悬在他的GPS上，但犹豫着没有启动。电梯门恰恰正在此时再次打开了。Rogers走了出来，在Steve身上停住了目光。

他略一颔首。

Steve回以点头，在按下按钮后最后扭头看了Bucky一眼。

*

他踉跄着走下平台，一双熟悉的臂膀抱住了他，用力得能压碎他的肋骨。

他隐隐约约地注意到Sam和Bruce在背景声中叽叽喳喳，但他全部的身心都只在Bucky身上，他蓝灰色的眼睛因忧虑睁大了，阳光洒落在他身上，每一寸发丝都闪耀着金色的光芒。 _Bucky_ 就像天使一样满身圣光，降临到这世界只成为千疮百孔的Steve一个人的救赎。

“你他妈在嘟囔些什么呢？”Bucky有些警觉地问道，“那个机器搅坏了你的脑子吗？”

“我想你，Buck。”

Bucky立刻柔和下来，紧紧地拥抱住Steve。

“我知道。这是我生命中最漫长的五秒钟了，亲爱的。”

Steve将这甜蜜的宣言以吻封缄。Bucky和他双唇相抵呻吟出声，用力得仿佛想要融入Steve的身体，而Steve紧扣着他，带着内心奔腾不止翻涌无休的爱意亲吻着他。Sam在背后嚷嚷着让他们去开间房，Bruce在放声大笑，而这个世界上最完美的男人正依偎在Steve的怀抱中。

他回家了。

全文完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 作者的话：  
> 接着Steve把“现在你是队长了”的重磅炸弹扔到Sam脸上，和Bucky Barnes在落日余晖中骑着摩托远去了。这他妈才是结局。
> 
> 希望大家有被这个故事fix到！欢迎大家去原作下面留kudos呀！


End file.
